Something for You
by Torchwood85
Summary: Finally after everything, this was his reward he realised. To have the one adventure he'd thought impossible, with a woman he thought he'd never see again let alone hold in his arms. He should have known better, this was Rose after all. TenII/Rose.
1. Of Wolves & Houses

Wolves & Houses

Rose glanced from the marks in the sand to the rapidly darkening sky; a frigid spray of salty air whipped around them and her grasp on the hand in her own tightened a little. Her ears pricked at the sound of his voice but she did not turn, barely registering his words as he spoke to her mother over the increasing noise of the waves and the oncoming storm.

Their eyes met and after finding what she was searching for, she glanced down at their hands, clinging to each other, and the two of them to this tiny little world. Her lip quirked slightly at the memory and the familiarity of this manly hairy hand now attached to a man who to her both was and wasn't the Doctor, wasn't her Doctor. Her exhausted mind couldn't quite wrap itself around the sheer mechanics of the current situation, but was comforted none the less by the weight of his grasp and panic swelled momentarily in her as he shifted away. She glanced up at him, his ancient brown meeting weary blood-shot blue eyes.

"What do we do now?" She mumbled, glancing away from him.

She startled slightly as he slipped his hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out the dimensional jumper, smaller now than they once were, and ran the sonic over it as Jackie moved to stand between the two.

"How about we get out of here?" He replied quietly, gently prying open the jumper and after crossing a few wires and another quick sonicing he closed it and looked up at the two Tyler women.

"Torchwood?" Rose asked looking between the Doctor and her mother who had already grabbed hold of his forearm.

"Torchwood." He replied gesturing with a tilt of his head for her to take his hand once more.

"Pete's waiting for us there," He stepped closer into her side, dragging Jackie with him, "And I need to dismantle the Cannon." He murmured quietly to Rose, and with her nod of understanding he pressed the button and the beach around them faded to black.

What felt like an eternity later, the three of them screamed back into reality amongst the throng of white coated personnel dashing about with mirrors inside a large warehouse at the direction of Pete and after a few moments, the Doctor.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Jackie screeched at a briefly apologetic looking Doctor and a very relieved Pete who embraced his wife before resuming the issuing of orders at the Doctors instruction.

"Sorry." grumbled the Doctor back over his shoulder as he dashed off to plunge his hand into a mass of wiring in a large console. "The connection was unstable." He continued by means of explanation.

Jackie snorted and glanced at her daughter rubbing her temples and watched as she swayed out of her reach, caught effortlessly by deft hands and a flash of blue. The Doctor pressed the sonic to her temple and she leaned heavily into his side. A few moments later the buzzing of the screwdriver shut off and Rose looked up at him thankfully. He nodded in silent response, brushing her hand almost imperceptibly as he moved away.

"You alright love?" Jackie asked concerned, wrapping an arm around her daughter for support.

"Side effects of the dimensional retro-closure." Jackie startled slightly at the Doctor's voice, Rose's eyes never leaving his as he stood beside her mother, hands in his pockets.

"Side effects?" Jackie huffed and fussed over her daughter.

"Relax Mum it's sorta like motion sickness yea, only temporary." Rose glanced away from the Doctor's quirked eyebrow, the knowing stare behind it not quite something she could deal with right now. But he remained silent and she breathed a sigh of relief when Jackie dropped the subject and joined Pete.

Rose found the nearest corner and flopped down onto a pile of canvas dust covers, they were almost comfortable enough to fall asleep on but that was the furthest thing from her mind as she watched the last 4 years of her life's work being dismantled and destroyed. It was, funnily enough, a relief to know that it was now a burden she no longer had to bare.

She vaguely registered a conversation between her Mother and the Doctor and a promise to call them if they needed anything but she could only stare blankly across the floor as the cannon and all its accompanying equipment disappeared before her eyes, her perception of time accelerating until Pete and Jackie departed and there was nothing left of what had once occupied the warehouse, instead now white sheets covering only those items too big to remove without heavy machinery and a solitary white coat stirring up dust particles in the darkening room as he swept.

"You have temporal bio-plasmic ischemia." He leaned casually against the door frame, hands in pockets.

"Knew it had to have some long winded name like that." She replied quietly, lip quirking in an almost smile.

"How long?" He queried quirking an eyebrow, pushing away from the wall and extending her his hand.

"Long enough." She replied cryptically, allowing him to pull her from the floor. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets as they shuffled across the open warehouse floor.

"Can you treat it?" She slipped her security card down the main door and it open with a hiss and a groan of hydraulics.

"Of course I can." He huffed indignantly moving ahead of her through the small white corridor, waiting for the second steel bulkhead. He pushed it open easily and they stepped out into the darkness of the Torchwood lobby. He took her hand gently and pulled her towards the doors and out into the cold London night.

"Where are we going?" She asked wearily, not particularly caring but asking all the same.

"You'll see." He smiled gently.

"Doctor," She sighed, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"I just need to check on something," He pulled her a little closer, tucking her under his arm. "Then I'll take you home."

"Home?" She breathed resting her head against his shoulder as they walked; knowing that their true home was now lost to them along with what was now the second last of the Time Lords.

"You didn't think I'd abandon myself here without a leg to stand on did you?" He quirked his lip as he glanced down at her.

"I-" She frowned as they stopped at a small internet café and he held the door open for her, "I guess not."

She slid into a booth not far from the door as he deposited himself across from her, slipping on his glasses and sonicing the computer console on the table.

"I've been stranded on Earth before Rose," He began, ordering two teas as a waitress approached them, "And if I'm very lucky and unbelievably clever, which I am-" He paused for effect, "I've made sure that the two of us will be well taken care of."

"So you are you?" She asked softly.

"Of course I'm me." He gave her his best _you-just-drooled-on-yourself _look and she almost chuckled at the familiarity of it. "Who else did you think I'd be?"

"I dunno it's just-" She shrugged wrapping her fingers around the warm polystyrene cup the waitress returned with, "Thank you."

"I'm still me." He gave her a curious look and tilted his head slightly, ceasing his fingers assault on the keyboard. "Or do you make it a habit of snogging strangers on shitty beaches?"

"No, o'course not," She frowned indignantly, "Hold on, did you just cuss?"

"I, what?" He raised an eyebrow sipping his tea carefully.

"Is that you or Donna?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" He almost choked, eyebrows shooting up to meet his hair, "No. I'm me, one hundred percent Doctor, the side-effects of the meta-crisis, aka, Donna's mannerism, will clear once I've had some proper sleep. Now, as for my clearly abhorrent language, it's no longer being censored by a millennia old time ship with prudence to rival Queen Victoria herself, therefore you hear it how it's intended."

"Oh right so 'nesduri hustal desnunya'," Rose quipped. "That's Time Lord for get nicked yea?" The Doctor spluttered into his cup, his face turning red as he coughed.

"More or less." He squeaked, "Not bad recall I have to say."

"Yea well," Rose replied quietly, focusing on the cracks in the table top, "Memories were all I had weren't they."

She chanced a glance up at him, an unreadable expression crossing his features.

"Anyway," She urged sipping her tea, attempting nonchalance, "You were sayin'."

"Right," He replied softly then turned back to the monitor, "Yes, well, in light of recent events I was sure I would have gone back and sorted a few things and here we go," He turned the screen towards her.

"An entire history of family, completely fraudulent of course, but legitimate enough to carry on with. Although whatever possessed me to buy that I'll never know? But I suppose it's conducive of the alias so-"

"Who are you?" Rose blurted suddenly, regretting the way in which she posed the question judging by the hurt expression on his face.

"Rose?"

"Not what I meant," She corrected quickly, "The alias, I meant officially, here."

"And as I was saying," He continued with a nod, "If you had let me finish….Officially I am Doctor James T.S McCrimmons current resident of Torchwood House, Scotland."

"You're jokin' right?" Rose laughed, the first honest to goodness chuckled she'd had since they were all on the TARDIS together.

"Nope," He popped with a grin, "And," He paused flashing the sonic at the monitor once more, "With quite a substantial nest egg that appears to have been sitting around for ohhhh at least the last two hundred years gaining interest."

"You what?" She chuckled again as he turned the monitor back to her and almost wore her tea as she snorted it across the table at the amount of zero's staring back at her.

"Not even Pete can boast that much," She gaped at him, "What are you gonna do with that sorta money?"

"Never was one for money," He admitted thoughtfully, "Never saw the point, nor had the need for it, well not until now."

"Now you're stuck." She added quietly.

"Yea," He agreed gazing at her, his lip quirking, "But being stuck with you isn't so bad."

"Yea?" She gave him a small smile.

"Yes." He replied with just as much finality as she had responded with when they were stuck on that impossible planet.

"So Mr. Moneybags," She quipped, "That mean chips are on you?"

"I suppose it's fitting," He mused with a curve of his lip as the waitress placed a basket of sweet smelling fried potato on the table, "Our second first date, must be my turn for a round surely."

"What does the T.S stand for?" She queried suddenly, dousing a greasy chip in vinegar before plopping it in her mouth.

"Hmmm oh," He replied cautiously around a mouthful of hot chip, "Must be getting nostalgic in my old age, old nick name from back home, long time ago in fact, back when I was at the Academy."

"You had a nick name?" She smirked, "As if The Doctor wasn't enigmatic enough."

"Oi," He quipped, "I like my name. Besides, Theta was always meant more as an insult rather than a term of any sort of endearment."

"Theta." She rolled the name around her mouth, his eyes carefully observing her.

"Theta Sigma." He nodded chewing on a chip thoughtfully.

"What does it mean?" She asked circling her hot cup once more to warm her hands.

"Death." He replied simply and her eyes snapped to his.

"Why would they-" She gasped.

"Because they knew," He admitted quietly with a shrug, "When they pulled me from the looms, they saw the potential-"

"Doctor-" He diverted his eyes to the plate of chips, toying with one as he continued.

"In your language it isn't quite so bad," He smiled awkwardly, "In Greek it represents change, wisdom and time. A little more appropriate if you ask me."

"I'll say." She nodded. "James Theta Sigma McCrimmons," She repeated it with a small smile, "I like it."

"Yea?" He beamed.

"Yea," She laughed averting her eyes as she blushed, "So what about the rest of it? James McCrimmons? Who's that then?"

"Old companion," He smiled warmly, "Oh he was brilliant Rose, you'd have liked him. It was his accent I pinched that day we were nabbed by Vicki."

"That's weird you know," She eyed him warily, "When you go all other voicy and stuff."

"Nah," He chuckled, "Great for showing off at parties."

"Mmmm and I know how much you love to show off Doctor." She smirked.

"Oi, cheeky." He grinned plopping a chip in his mouth.

"So," Rose breathed, her earlier exhaustion beginning to resurface, "What do we do now?"

"We are not going back to your Mum's that's for sure." He raised an eyebrow to emphasize his point. "I don't care how big that house is, I refuse to be anywhere with the likelihood of overhearing Jackie and Pete Tyler shagg-"

"Alright," She laughed, clutching her stomach at the outrageously disturbed look on his face. "Not Mum's then."

"Good." He shuddered slightly, sipping the remainder of his tea as if washing away a foul taste or thought in this instance.

"So," She drummed her nails lightly against the table.

"You are gonna come with me." He spoke softly almost hesitantly. "Aren't you?"

"Always," She slipped her hand across the table to brush her fingers gently across his knuckles. "Where are we goin' Doctor?"

"Home of course." He smiled slipping the sonic into his breast pocket as he began digging through his trouser pockets for some change to pay their bill.

"You mean Scotland," She gaped at him, "What? Right now?"

"Yup," He beamed sliding out from the table and pocketing his glasses.

"How?" She laughed following him after him, "It's the middle of the night."

"Caledonian Sleeper," He replied by means of explanation. "Euston Station, nine fifteen pm, which gives us exactly," He pulled the door open and followed her out as he finished, "One hour and ten minutes to get there."

"You're serious," She leant into his side as they walked, the cold night air making her wish he'd still had his coat, knowing he'd have wrapped her in it with him.

"Oh yes," He beamed wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "All expenses paid too mind you, nice warm bed and nothing but the gently hum of engines until morning."

"Alright then," She clasped his hand with a nod, "Scotland it is."

"Oh and one more thing I forgot," He clutched her hand tighter.

"What's that Doctor?" She frowned up at his manic grin.

"Run."


	2. A Caledonian Curiosity

A Caledonian Curiosity

Upon boarding the train, any ideas of basking in the luxury of first class were quickly forgotten as the attendant informed them that their cabins were almost an entire carriage from each other. And so, after rather a lot of whining from the Doctor and a brief argument with the Conductor, they were bumped down to Standard and so began the race to their room and a battle for the top bunk. Rose didn't particularly have the energy to fight him properly and so resorted to flinging a wet flannel at the smug expression on his face as he reclined atop the covers.

"Oi!" He protested launching it back at her only to miss and hit heavily against the wall behind her. The resulting insult and banging from their neighbour ended any further attempts at retaliation.

The lights above them flickered briefly and a few moments later they could see the station moving past their window as the train pulled out with a rumble, Rose using the blue suit clad knee that hung out over the rail to brace herself.

"The blue's new." She murmured fingering the fabric.

"Didn't particularly feel like wearing the brown after Canary Wharf," He replied softly.

"Yea," She agreed with a small smile glancing down at the purple she had tucked under her jacket, "Haven't touched a shade of pink since then either, much too-"

"Yea," He agreed, watching as her eyes darted between the colour of his suit and her jacket. He hadn't planned that, after all it was the first suit the TARDIS provided him with when he'd left Donna in the console room. It was fitting he thought that they matched, just like the pterodactyls he'd taken her to see after Krop Tor, bound for life, colours matching perfectly with each other, no two quite the same. It also wasn't lost on him that their armour both reflected the colouration of their lost time ship. He watched as she glanced up at the lights flickering again then back to him.

"You alright?" She poked him in the leg curiously.

"Yea course," He replied.

"So," She smirked, "Human huh, how you likin' it?"

"Hmmm it's not so bad." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, go on." She smirked and he caved.

"Complete rubbish," He sighed dramatically and scrunched his face up in what appeared to be disgust, "One heart Rose, can you imagine it? Me with one heart, it's a wonder this body manages to function in any effective manner at all, the endocrine system is faulty, cardio-pulmonary don't even get me started-"

"Thought you said you were human before-" She laughed at his rant, complete with wild hand gesturing.

"I never said I liked it," He snorted sniffing himself, "And god I have never needed a shower so bad in all my lives, it's gonna take at least three sonic rinses to get the smell of Dalek dust, smoke and wet sand outta this suit and my hair Rose! They don't even have the wax I like on Earth-"

Rose slipped off her boots and jacket and flopped down onto the fluffy white duvet on her bunk, the smell and feel of fresh clean sheets and the voice of the alien above her bringing an almost contented smile to her face.

"Can you smell that?" She heard him interrupt himself, his head appearing over the side. She cracked an eye at the sound of the sonic, sniffing the air deeply as she leant up on her elbows.

"Is that-" She sniffed again, "-Fairy floss?"

"Hmmm," He murmured in affirmation disappearing again. "It's probably nothing."

"With you it's never nothing," She teased flopping back down and turning to snuggle into her pillow. "Will you sleep now too?"

"I slept before," He replied, his tone amused, "But yes, couple hours should do, not as much as you normally need mind-"

"Doctor?" She mumbled grinning as her eyes slid shut again.

"Yes Rose?"

"I missed you."

"Missed you too." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Night Doctor."

"Goodnight Rose," He reached behind him to dim the lights before tucking his hands under his head. There was still so much to be said but first he would get them home and then, finally after everything was settled they'd have time to catch up. He closed his eyes, for the first time since his regeneration, fully processing the changes not only within his mind and body, but to his current circumstances and how this universe would adapt to his inclusion in it.

He released one had from his head and extricated the sonic from his pocket, silently scanning himself, his eyes still able to focus on the tool despite the dark. His results confirmed what he had suspected, his mind, as he had known was still fully Time Lord, and his human body surprisingly adequate due to the dominance of Gallifreyan genes and the bonus of the background radiation Donna had absorbed.

He hadn't lied to Rose in the chippie, the few mannerisms he'd inherited would subside over the next few hours as the metacrisis stabilised and his mind would adjust to this universe a good deal earlier than that. What was, what is, what will be, what mustn't still as apparent as before, but thankfully now came without the weight of the entire universe pressing down and threatening to crush him.

For now he was content with the assurance that despite an inability to regenerate, his lifetime would still be something impressive even if only by human standards, barring injury of course, but even then he was sure the TARDIS had stored some nanogenes somewhere in the pockets of his suit. And then there was the coral, that little peice of the old girl his brother had gifted him with, dormant now but just alive enough to keep him grounded.

"_The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, just as it should be."_

He heard his companion shifting in her sleep, today had been hard on her and he had seen Rose's confusion and hurt over the whole situation. He had no doubt she would come through it after all it wasn't the first regeneration she'd bore witness to and the resulting bond that had developed was stronger with his Tenth form. At least he was still the same man, he mused, his thoughts turning again to the one that walked away. He sighed heavily, trust him to be the one person who managed to leave her and stay at the same time. But he was here with her and he smiled at the thought of the woman who lay sleeping peacefully below him as he drifted off.

* * *

As he slipped off the bed and onto the floor a bright streak of light flashed across his vision and as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. He recalled the lights flashing earlier and gave the lamp above him a cursory glance and then the wall frowning as he confirmed both appeared turned off. He ducked backwards as another flash zipped across the small cabin and through the bunk, lingering over his companions head until vanishing into the wall as he ducked down to follow it. He slipped his glasses on as he crawled into Rose's bunk completely oblivious to the fact he was now inches from the side of her face and straddling her hips as he soniced the wall beside her excitedly.

"I'm dreamin' aren't I," She muttered squinting up at him through the dark.

"Rose there's something in the wall." He whispered tapping gently against it.

"Nope," She sighed with a sniff, "Not dreamin' then."

"I'm picking up energy spikes of Irradion 12, Seculoise, Metalphoras and Dialthameric Puporinictus." He frowned at the tool and shook it before sliding down her legs to scan the rest of the offending wall. "That combination of particles shouldn't exist on Earth."

"Can't take you anywhere can I." She shook her head watching as he pulled back off the bed as the sonic trailed the components to the door.

"That's it find it, find it," He cooed as the screwdriver blipped and whirred and Rose hastened to pull her boots and jacket back on as he disappeared out the door.

"Wait for me," She hissed dashing after him up the tight corridor as he made his way into the next carriage, "You're a trouble magnet you are."

"I am not," He whined spinning about then arching his back to run the device over the ceiling before taking off again towards the Lounge Car.

"I lost it." He stopped abruptly causing Rose to slam into his back with a grunt, "Where did you go-" He turned back towards her, eyebrows raised into his hair then knitting together as he frowned, finally registering her previous comment.

"You dream about me?" He asked curiously noting the faint blush of her cheeks as she turned her face away from him to peer out the windows and he smirked slightly, "Rose Tyler you naughty-"

The whirring of the sonic ceased his teasing and Rose rolled her eyes as he turned and strode off through the car. All he was missing was the billowing coat, she thought, and it almost felt like the old days, flirting and all. She wondered briefly if they would return to that despite the quite impressive snog on the aforementioned 'shitty' beach.

There was a commotion at the end of the car as he burst into the kitchen, now full of stewards busily preparing this and that in time for the opening breakfast buffet. Rose quickly followed flashing her ID at an irate Chef wielding a meat cleaver menacingly and stepped around him ignoring his muttered, 'bloody Torchwood', to sidle up to the Doctor as he surveyed the trains internal processing grid hidden behind a sealed panel in a corner by the cold storage.

"It's here." He ran his long fingers gently over the panelling before the sonic made short work of the screws holding it in place. "Easy does it." He whispered slowly removing the cover the reveal a blinking bank of green lights and two larger glittering green orbs tucked into a corner.

"It's alright," He soothed holding out his palm, "I can help you."

Rose watched in fascination as the tiny lights rolled onto his hand, long fingers wrapping protectively around them as he dashed back the way they'd came, never stopping or speaking until they finally reached their cabin.

"Doctor wha's goin on?" She hissed as he soniced the door shut behind her.

"These little things are what's causing the electrical interference we observed last night," He replied just as softly, excitement bubbling through him at the discovery, "Can you still smell it?"

"Cotton candy?" She sniffed nodding, smiling as his grin widened, "It's these little ones."

"Come on," He slowly flattened his palm out. "Come and say hello."

The two little balls of light twirled around each other, solidifying until they almost reminded Rose of a Snitch, she gasped as their tiny wings unfurled.

"They look like-"

"Fairies I know," He giggled as they began to flutter about, "They don't usually come to Earth but those that have are mostly the cause of what you humans know as fairytales."

"They're alien?" She smiled as one fluttered about in front of her face.

"Trillexyn," He nodded, "You are beautiful." He cooed as the other approached his face and placed a tiny hand against his temple.

"Oh Hello," He beamed almost going cross-eyed at the tiny beings close proximity, "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

"They're telepathic," He giggled, "It tickles."

"But what are they doin' on Earth Doctor?" She held out her hand as the smaller of the two landed and sat down in her palm. "On a train of all things?"

It appeared to Rose that they could understand English well enough when the other pressed her hand back against the Doctor's temple, his grin slipping away as she flittered down to sit beside the other on his companion's palm.

"The Homeworld was lost." Came his grim response. "The damage Davros had caused was far more advanced in this universe it seems, Poosh-."

"I'm so sorry," Rose's gaze flittered down to the tiny being hugging her thumb, "So there's only the two of you left?"

"No," The Doctor responded softly stepping closer to her, the glow from her hands casting a soft light over their faces, "There are survivors, scattered across the universe, across the planet too I dare say, homeless for now, but not extinct."

"They can't stay on the sleeper," She frowned looking up at the Doctor, "We have to find them a new home."

"I- Not without the TARDIS-"

"They could come with us?" She interrupted softly looking back down at them, "Would they be alright with us?

"I suppose," The Doctor mused, "Nothing much to pick up the unusual energy signatures they produce up there."

"Our new home could be yours too? Lots of space, well not actually _Space _space but you know, no people for miles, we'd be glad to have you, if you want that is." Her eyes flicked to the Doctor at those last words, almost repeating his offer from the day before.

He grinned as the two tiny creatures glowed brightly, "I think that's a yes," The Doctor chuckled.

"Welcome to the family then," Rose whispered, "Do you have names?"

"Of course," He beamed pointing to the one that had been flitting about his face, "Rose Tyler, I'd like you to meet the last sire of the Royal Trillexyn Family Nelya and the slightly smaller one is her mate Syden."

Rose went cross eyed as Syden reached out his hand as she moved them closer to her face, the small man casting a glance at the Doctor who nodded. Rose grinned as he grew in size, big enough now to reach her temple and she gasped as she heard a deep voice echo through her head.

_Thank you._

"Well that'll take some gettin' used to," Rose snorted but smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."

"Now that that's settled," The Doctor spoke digging through the depths of his pockets, "I may just have something suitable for the two of you as a temporary means of transportation so that there's no further energy fluctuations during our trip."

He pulled a small ornately carved wooden box out and began sonicing it with gusto.

"It's not much but it'll keep you safe and undetected until we get home," He told them holding the lid open in invitation, "It's bigger on the inside of course and has an internal dimensional stabiliser so you won't get tossed around, don't worry though, you'll be safe in my pockets."

The tiny woman looked at him curiously and flittered up once more to place a hand on his temple. His smile softened as she hovered a little nervously.

"Yes," He replied sadly, "There are only two of us left now too. Well, in this universe anyway there's only one but-"

She ducked forward and pressed her tiny kiss to his nose then swooped down to take her partners hand and they dropped into the depths of the small box.

"They know about the Time Lords?" Rose asked quietly slipping her hand in his as he gently returned the box to his pocket.

"Trillexyn's are pan-dimensional creatures too," He nodded, "They saw the devastation the war caused, felt the ripples through all dimensions. Anyways-"

"So breakfast-" She offered giving him the out he clearly needed. "Reckon you haven't pissed the chef off enough now for im' not to feed us."

"Oi he got in my way," The Doctor scoffed following her back out into the hall and towards the lounge.

"You barged into his kitchen, you're lucky he didn't knock your ead' off with that cleaver." She shook her head incredulously.

"Dragorians aren't a violent race Rose," He tutted flopping down into a leather sofa, "They're masters of culinary skills."

"The chef's an alien too?" She groaned quietly as the man in question approached them with a tray.

"Oh yes." The Doctor leant forward, resting his arms on his knees, speaking in a hushed tone,

"Duna flora herestandra tialeth tum tractorum diera kuel?" The man's eyes widened and a smile began to curve his lips as he glanced around cautiously.

"Duest drial Time Lord, nueal trulth fortunade trell tiema." The Doctor grinned across at Rose only for his face to fall when he took in her creased brow as she looked between the two men, silently taking the mug of tea on offer.

"Oh right," He shook his head, "Sorry, I-"

He turned back to the chef, "Trihalba srankliet englashiel?"

"Of course," Replied the man, "I am Rushial, fourth son of Humtrius from the fifth moon of Dragoria."

"Pleased to meet you Rushial," The Doctor offered him his hand, "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." He shook both their hands in turn.

"My apologies for before, I had no idea who you were until the little ones told me. Please enjoy your breakfast, on me of course, but you must excuse me I still have duties to perform."

"Bye," Rose gave him a little wave as he disappeared back into the kitchen, "How did the Trillexyn tell him who you are if they're still in your pocket?"

"Dragorian, just like Trillexyn's are sensitives," He sipped his tea, leaning back into the sofa, "The box isn't sealed so they're still in contact with the outside world, the two species don't need to touch to communicate."

"That's one of the things I missed most about not havin' the TARDIS," Rose murmured softly, "Some things translated, like alien's I'd already met but, the Torchwood translators were rubbish. Sometimes things got more than a little misconstrued."

"It's not the TARDIS," He replied so only she could hear, the gathering bodies in the car moving closer to their corner as the morning went on, "A part of her will always be with you, especially since Satellite 5, but her ability to translate comes from me." She glanced up at his tired smile, "Remember the Sycorax?"

"The regeneration sickness," She nodded in understanding, "Yea I remember it never worked until you woke up."

"Yup." He popped offering her a top up.

"Why don't it work now though?" She watched as he poured the steaming liquid into her mug. "You're here so shouldn't it-"

"Because I remember how much you hated it when I told you she got into your head," He interrupted her with a pointed look, "And we don't have a fully grown ship at our disposal which would mean I'd have to go in directly and you know- translate- and stuff."

"Okay so do that, besides I'd just met you back then." She shrugged looking up at his raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Well," His face scrunched up uncomfortably, "That's good, um- that you'd trust me like that buuut-"

"Spit it out Doctor," She rolled her eyes.

He regarded her seriously for a moment before ducking his head to whisper against her ear.

"What you've just casually agreed to, for me," He swallowed audibly, "Is a little more intimate than you realise."

"Intimate?" She frowned.

"Telepathic species remember, if made the connection to your mind Rose I'd have to tell you my-" His mouth snapped shut and he pulled back and glanced away at the passing countryside through the window, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Your name." She whispered trembling slightly at his close proximity. "I didn't know-"

"It's fine," He gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

"But I'm not telepathic though," She mumbled, "Humans can't, we aren't-"

"You in particular," He assured her hastily, "Are more than capable of sustaining a telepathic bond Rose-"

"A bond?" She frowned.

"Yes," He continued with a hiss, "And it's exactly what it sounds like, now do you really wanna continue this conversation right here?" He huffed and shifted his knees as another group of passengers made their way into the car, one particularly large man stomping his foot before apologising profusely.

"Fine," She sighed pulling her legs up underneath her.

They sat together in relative silence as slowly but surely the train deposited people off at their destinations, Arbroath, Montrose, Stonehaven, the sun rising higher as the morning drew on. In another twenty-two minutes and forty-five seconds they'd finally reach their destination and then another fifteen, traffic detours notwithstanding, and they'd be home. Rose sat with her head rest against his arm, her eyes closed as she hummed softly to the music that played overhead as he flicked through the pages of The Scotsman.

"Will you tell me one day?" She murmured against the fabric of his suit.

"Hmmm?" He turned his attention from the newspaper to glance down at her curiously. "Tell you what?"

"Everything?" She replied softly. "Who you are-"

"You know who I am Rose," He quirked his lip, letting the paper fall to his lap as he brushed a stray hair from her forehead, "But maybe one day, if you're a very, very, very well behaved little human who does as she's told and doesn't wander off," He whispered the last, "I might share myself with you."

"I'd like that." She smiled softly, feeling for the first time that perhaps this universe wasn't quite so bad after all.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think... :-P**_


	3. My Aberdeen

My Aberdeen

The Doctor and Rose stood together under the ancient façade of the station belying the newer interior looking out at the city surrounding them, the Doctor silently cursing his time sense for its blatant inaccuracy. His previously thought _extra_ twenty minutes to home from the station darkening his mood as he glanced at a sign across the way noting the mileage to their destination. Ah well, better make the most of it.

"Rose Tyler," He threw his arms wide, "Welcome to the Silver City with the Golden Sands-"

"Aberdeen," She nodded with a sniff wrapping her arms around herself, the irony not lost on her. "So where to now?"

"Sixty miles that way," He nodded to the west, "Via Ballater, which I'm assuming in this universe, is still the location of Balmoral Castle?"

"Far as I know it is," She shrugged, "Torchwood Archives have it down as the last known residence of Queen Victoria before she went-, well you know 'missing'."

"Ahah," He cringed as he took her hand and pulled her along past the taxi rank and onto a waiting coach, flashing the psychic paper at the driver as they passed.

"Never been on a bus really," He sniffed looking about over the tops of the seats, "It's um- well it's-"

"Cramped, smelly, cold, bumpy and infuriatingly slow compared to TARDIS travel?" She offered.

"-Different," He nodded tilting his head to the left, "But that works too yea."

"Sorry," She chuckled, "Spent a lot of my life before you ridin' the bus everyday remember."

"We could always get off if you'd prefer," He rambled making to stand up as the bus began pulling out, "Um hire a car or something-"

"Don't be daft," She laughed pulling him back into his seat, "I really don't mind Doctor, besides as long as I'm with you, bein' on a bus is fine, perfect even."

"Better with two?" He nudged her, a playful smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

"Better with you." She corrected nudging him back with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched Aberdeen pass them by.

"It's funny you know," Rose spoke softly sometime later. The buildings of Aberdeen having filled out into houses and properties and small lanes, the sun now high in the heavens, "Sometimes I think us visitin' Scotland was where everythin' went wrong."

"What do you mean?" He cracked an eyelid at her curiously.

"Good ol' Vic still started Torchwood here," She turned away from the window to face him, "There are all sorts of stories why, but back home, sometimes I think maybe if she d- if we didn't- then there'd be no Torchwood Institute."

"Rose-"

"We caused the creation of the very thing that tore us apart." She murmured hugging herself tighter dropping her gaze away from him and back to the window.

"You know as well as I do she wouldn't have just died Rose," He angled his head towards her speaking softly, "She saved this world from the Empire of the Wolf at a great cost to herself and her family."

"I know-"

"And you are not the kind of person to just abandon someone if there were a chance they could be saved."

"Time can never be completely rewritten can it." She sighed in statement more so than question.

"Time is….complicated," He mused lifting his gaze to the passing scenery his brow creased in thought "In this universe it compensated around the same event we influenced back home, and so we see the results in our current timeline, accelerated technology, no monarchy etcetera, time itself is different in this stream-"

"Because of you." She interjected softly. "You've always been there haven't you? I've done the research Doctor, almost everythin' that we did over there, that you were a part of, it went so very differently here because you weren't, just look at what happened with Donna's parallel-"

"And that is why there will always be a Torchwood," He narrowed his gaze pointedly, "No matter what universe, and just so we're clear this is a tangent universe not a parallel because it streams off the original, Torchwood will always exist because I do, Time has an ironic sense of humour-"

"But why-"

"Because I'm only one man Rose, two now if you wanna get real technical, and if my people had still existed then perhaps it might have been different but-" He breathed closing his eyes briefly as he pulled a pen and psychic paper from his pocket and scribbled something down before handing it to her.

"Sometimes the universe is kind enough to grant me a little help, no matter what form it may take, but maybe more importantly, it knows that I need someone to stop me sometimes."

"Time gave me you Rose," He murmured, "It may have taken you away with help from Torchwood, but how did you get back again hmmm?"

She glanced down at the paper, her eyes widening as the word rearranged itself on its surface.

**_T o r c h w o o d_**

**_d o c T o r w h o_**

"It's more than just a secret isn't it?" She murmured handing him back the paper as she looked up into his ancient eyes. "Who you are-"

"It's not just that," He stressed slightly, "It's who I might become, who _we _might become."

"But you're the same-" She frowned.

"We are," He hastened to agree, "But our timestreams are divergent now, they'll always follow a similar pattern but it's our experiences that define who we are Rose."

They remained in silence, the Doctor watching her carefully as she absorbed this new information.

"Good thing Jack has the only Torchwood left back home then?" She nudged him with a smirk. "Although I think he's much too in love with you to try and stop ya doin' anything you wanted."

"What?" His eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Oh please," She scoffed, "You seen im' back on the TARDIS when there was two of ya's. He looked like a kid whose Christmases had all come at once."

"I don't even want to imagine what might've been defacing itself through his head-" He shuddered, his mouth scrunching and licking as if he were attempting to remove a foul taste.

"I dunno," She muttered, "I could think of a-" Her mouth slammed shut at his incredulous expression.

"Rose Tyler," He exclaimed scandalized, toning the volume down at the angry hiss from the woman in front of them.

He continued, ignoring the woman but teasing in a softer tone, "What manner of things are fluttering about in your head-"

"Got one on a bus too if you'd like I could give ya a quick demo yea?" She threw back effectively shutting him up before she turned back to the window, attempting to hide her blush in the fall of her hair.

"Do you fancy me, Rose Tyler?" She shook her head at the smirk in his voice.

"Well done Doctor," She raised an eyebrow turning back to him, "Only just figure that out did ya?"

"No, well," He sniffed indignantly, "The snogging might have- knew for a while anyways-"

"Yea?" She raised her other eyebrow to join its partner, "Nice of you to let me know."

"You always knew Rose," He sighed resting his head back against the chair, "It really doesn't need saying, he was right about that-"

"You said it." She looked up at him, a hint of sadness flickering through her eyes.

"I finished a sentence I started a long time ago," He replied softly, "Did you really think that it would end any other way?"

"No I, I knew-" She looked down at her fingers as they toyed with the zip of her jacket. "But you actually said it and I-I thought that if you'd admitted it, you wouldn't try to push me away like you used to- that there'd be the possibility of an us, and then you said it and I couldn't help it-"

"Quite right too." He murmured with a hint of a smile.

"Oh don't you dare!" She smacked him across the arm and he recoiled to protect his face, giggling as it was, from the now more than likely 'oncoming' slap. "Who says that anyways you prat!"

"Do you two mind?" The furious face of an older woman popped up over the chair in front of them.

"No we don't," The Doctor replied gleefully, pulling his companion flailing from her chair as the bus came to a stop. "Enjoy your trip." He waved over his head as they stepped off the bus laughing hysterically.

"What a right old bat," Rose clutched at her stomach as the woman's face and the bus disappeared around the bend in the road.

"I know," He laughed.

"Oh," She breathed deeply, "Doctor can you smell that?"

"Oh yes," He grinned, his stomach rumbling in agreement. "Chips to go?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She beamed back.

He pulled her laughing across the street to the chippie and once their order was done he hailed them a cab.

"Where to Laddie?" The Cabbie inquired looking to the Doctor in his mirror, his companion's face currently locked on the familiar face in the mirror as her mouth halted its assault on the fried potato within.

"Doctor it's-"

"I know," He giggled, "Like the Gwens' in Cardiff, Spatial genetic multiplicity."

"What was that Lad?" The driver piped up once again.

"Right, sorry, um, just a ways from the Glen of St Catherine?" He replied snatching a chip from the wrap of newspaper in her lap. "Big ominous looking place?"

"The Torchwood Estate?" The Cabbie replied curiously, "You sure about that Lad?"

"I am indeed," The Doctor grinned, "Been outta the country for a good long while, come to take a look at our inheritance."

"Oh of course," The Cabbie nodded pulling out, "Been news of the new owner comin' by now for months. Welcome home to the both of you, the name's Dougal."

"Nice to meet you Dougal, I'm the Doctor," He reached forward to shake the driver's hand, "And this is Rose."

"Doctor," She tugged at his suit jacket and he leant closer, "How could he have known we were comin'?" She turned a suspicious eye at the driver.

"I don't know." He muttered in reply turning to the front at the sound of the drivers voice.

"Is the missus alright back there?" Dougal frowned.

"She's fine," The Doctor interjected as Rose opened her mouth, "We've been travelling for what seems like forever, nothing a decent meal and a good night's sleep can't cure I assure you."

"Aye," Dougal nodded, "And that's what ye'll get, know the caretaker personally as a matter of fact, good bloke, is' family's been takin' care of the place for generations they ave'."

"Who?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Wilfred's is' name," Dougal replied pulling into the long drive to the Estate, the branches of dead or dying ancient trees swooping low enough to almost touch the top of the cab, the entirety of the grounds shrouded in a thick mist, the spires and scope of the observatory only barely visible.

"Bit of a fixer upper," Rose remarked pulling her jacket tighter to keep away the cold as they stopped in front of the caretaker's cottage, the Doctor holding the door as she stepped out.

"Thanks Dougal," The Doctor handed the driver a much larger note than required, "Keep the change."

"Aye," Dougal nodded handing the Doctor a card, "Thank you, and if you need anything just give me a call, anytime, day or night."

"Drive safely," The Doctor replied with a nod, closing the door and waving him off down the drive.

"Right then," He turned back to Rose, "I suppose we should-"

Both their attention snapped to the right as a door creaked open and a stream of light cut through the mist, an older gentleman in a flannel shirt and suspenders stepping out, the Doctor's jaw dropping almost hysterically.

"Wilf?" Both the Doctor and Rose questioned as one, their eyes as wide in surprise as his were.

"Oh my lord it's you." Came his response as he promptly fainted in the doorway.

"Ya know, one day Doctor someone's gonna seriously injure themselves swoonin' over you." Rose quipped lifting the old man's feet as they carried him back into the house.

"Shut up Tyler." He groaned kicking the door closed behind them, the sounds of her teasing laughter echoing gently through the estate.

Unknown to the occupants in the small cottage, a set of ancient eyes glittered as they observed the new comers from the darkness of the undergrowth, a warm exhalation belying its hidden sanctuary trailing up to mingle within the cool mist. With a low growl and a final sniff the creature retreated back into the darkness with a swirl of its tail, vanishing into nothing as a distant howling echoing through the valley.


	4. With Love from Long Ago

**With Love from Long Ago**

"Come on Wilf you're alright," The Doctor waved a vial in front of the older man's face, stepping back to give him some room as he came to.

"Doctor?" Wilf shook his head focusing on the man before him as he pulled himself further up in the recliner.

"Yup," The Doctor beamed, "That's me."

"But-" Wilf began, "You haven't aged a day."

"What?" He screwed up his face in confusion.

"I was just a boy but I remember it like it was yesterday." Wilf muttered, "You're the same-"

"Oh right," The Doctor rocked back on his heels in realization, "You met the other me, brown suit, big blue box?"

"I'm finally losing it." He shook his head astounded.

"Nah you're fine," The Doctor waved him off settling himself in the chair opposite while Rose entered from the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"What the Doctor means to say," She glared before setting the tray down beside Wilf, "Is that you're not goin' mad, things with us are just a little bit…..complicated-"

"Complicated?" Wilf laughed, "Impossible more like-"

"We're time travelers," The Doctor supplied casually, "Well we used to be anyways."

"You're balmy that's what." Wilf corrected taking the tea Rose offered him.

"I've been called worse." The Doctor nodded thoughfully.

"Now _that_ I'd believe." Wilf agreed looking between the two other occupants of his lounge.

"You met a version of me Wilf," The Doctor sat forward resting his forearms on his knees, "My Brother for all intents and purposes I suppose, but you saw the blue box yes?"

"Strangest thing I'd ever witnessed," He replied sipping his tea tentatively, "It just disappeared in a wind storm and the sound oh I'll never forget that-"

"The sound of the universe." The Doctor smiled. "But it's not just a box, it's a TARDIS, she's a ship Wilf."

"The most beautiful ship in all time and space." Rose added fondly.

"A space ship?" Wilf's breath hitched and his eyes widened, "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would've thought you were tryna play me for a fool but- so you're a-a-"

"Oh yes." He replied softly.

"Both of you?" Wilf looked to Rose.

"No I'm human," She chuckled nodding to the man beside her, "But the Doctor, he's from one of the oldest civilizations in all the universes."

"That so then?" Wilf replied glancing at the man in the blue suit snatching a handful of cookies from the table.

"Yup," She popped, "You, Wilfred Mott, ave' got one of the last Lord's of Time sittin' right here in your lounge, drinkin' tea and scoffin' down your last Jammie Dodgers."

"Hmmm sowy," The Doctor apologized around his mouthful.

"Leave ya manners in the TARDIS?" She chastised quietly.

"I-" He swallowed a mouthful of tea to wash down the blockage of cookie.

"So anyway," Rose ignored the Doctor turning back to Wilf, "Rude Aliens and vanishing blue time ships, what do ya think?"

"I think we should probably all be committed," The old man spoke after a time, scratching his head in thought. "But that being said, that blue box was something special alright," He looked to the man in blue, "Should it bother me that I believe you?"

"I've met a version of you in a parallel world you know, even travelled the stars with your grand-daughter?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You-you met my Donna?" Wilf smiled wistfully. "My girl in the stars?"

"Not your Donna specifically, but yes, _a _Donna is out there in another universe, millions of years into the past and future," The Doctor smiled sadly, "And she was brilliant."

"I always said she could do anything," Wilf sighed, "I try my best but I know she's unhappy bein' where she is, her mother drives her spare-"

"Some things never change," The Doctor chuckled knowingly.

"Dear Sylvia," Wilf laughed, "Gotta love her."

A loud yawn broke the moment and the two men looked to Rose who blushed, giving a muttered apology.

"Well then," Wilf hoisted himself out of his chair, "I guess since you're here now, to stay I presume according to what I know from your last visit, I should show you both to the main house? You are here to take residence like you said?"

"Yup," The Doctor grinned, standing to follow the other man out into the small hallway, watching as he pulled a medium sized storage box from a closest and blew the dust from the top.

"Kept this here all these years," He murmured passing it to the Doctor as he turned to pull a set of old keys from a hook by the door.

"We'll have to go in the back way," Wilf told them as he slipped a heavy jacket on and opened the door. "Go get that boiler goin' to warm the place up before it gets dark."

They trailed across the gravel and lawn behind Wilf taking in a little more of the surrounding grounds not yet covered in thick mist. The grass was dull and almost lifeless, the gardens unkempt with thorns and brambles, the remnants of what once must have been a plethora of flora wilted and abandoned. Wilf noticed Rose's expression as she took in their surroundings.

"Nothin' has grown here for a long time, I tried but-"

"It's not that," Rose hastened to assure him glancing behind her, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. "I-"

"What is it?" The Doctor murmured stepping closer to her side, following her gaze into the dense woods that lined the back of the house yard.

"Dunno it jus' feels sorta-"

"Hmmmm, like we're being watched." He finished narrowing his eyes at a section of foliage near the edge of what was possibly once a glorious water feature of the garden. His hand trailed down her arm and took her hand firmly. "Come on."

He pulled her towards the back door, holding it open for her as she stepped through. He took a final glance at the woods before he pulled the door closed and slid the bolt firmly into its housing.

"The boiler and the power box are down here," Wilf's voice came from an open doorway, "Just give us a second and I'll-"

The lights of the old kitchen flickered on and Rose glanced around at the wood and stone, almost exactly as she remembered it really save for the electrical sockets and small lights that lined the walls.

"God it's almost like we're-"

"I know." The Doctor agreed with a small smile as he placed the old box Wilf had given him on the table and slipped his hands in his pockets as he strolled to the fireplace that took pride of place at one end. He tossed a few blocks of wood onto the hearth and with a quick sonic had them burning away happily, the flickering of the flame casting soft shadows and warmth throughout the room.

"Ah good," Wilf popped his head out of the doorway he disappeared down, "Now that boiler runs off gas, should warm the place up in no time at all. The wiring in the place is a little temperamental at times but there's no need to worry."

"Thank you." Rose smiled, warming herself by the fire.

"My pleasure love," He nodded returning her smile, "Right, I'll just pop back home and grab a few things, no time to get anything in now so the kitchen's gonna have to stay bare until tomorrow, but I have got a nice pot of Irish stew on, it's warm and filling, plenty for the three of us and a nice fresh stick from the bakers and a bottle of red."

"You don't have to-"

"No really it's my pleasure," Wilf stopped her, "I owe a lot to the Doctor, lookin' after this place has its benefits let me assure you, this is the least I can do."

He disappeared through another archway and moments later they heard the front door open and close as he stepped out into the twilight. Rose pulled out the chair closest to the fire and sat down wearily, her eyes falling on the old box in the centre of the table.

"Wha' do ya suppose is in it?" She murmured as the Doctor sat down across from her.

"No idea." He pulled the box closer and after running his fingers over the surface of the lid, slipped them down the sides and depressed two hidden latches, grinning as the box hissed and popped as it opened.

"Dachtarian puzzle box." He offered by means of an explanation, "The contents remain untouched by time."

"It's from you?" She frowned, watching as he reached his arm in almost to the elbow.

"Yup." He gently lifted out two small duffel bags, one leather bound journal and two envelopes with the Doctor's swirling script across the front.

"These are for you." He handed her one of the bags and an envelope as he slowly cracked the seal on his letter and unfolded the parchment.

_Dearest Brother,_

_As you already know I've taken the liberty of providing for both yourself and Rose for what will be, hopefully, quite a long and illustrious forever together. The TARDIS took it upon herself to pack for the both of you, everything you'll ever need is in that bag along with a few little extras. Well what else can I say really, you are me and I am you, I couldn't possibly tell you anything more that you don't already know. I apologise for what I said but she had to choose you. Look after her. Love her. _

_Theta._

_P.S. Check the library._

The Doctor refolded the letter and slipped it into his breast pocket with a sigh, he knew his other self was devastated once more to have lost her. He hoped that he would find someone soon to help soften the blow. He toyed with the clasp of the duffel bag, chancing a glance up at his companion.

She laughed slightly as she read it aloud.

_Rose,_

_Be fantastic._

_Yours Always, _

_The Doctor._

"Ah, the short and sweet approach," The Doctor mused, "I am getting soft in my old age."

"Well considerin' your gob never stops-"

"Oi-"

"Here we go," Wilf announced as he pushed through the kitchen door backwards, a bag on his shoulder and a larger pot wrapped in a tea cloth in his hands. "Brought a few little extra's with me just in case."

He set the pot down and pulled out a loaf of bread, a block of aged cheddar, a bottle of Guidalberto - care of the wine rack in the basement – and a ladle. He directed the Doctor towards a cupboard while Rose turned to a cabinet for utensils.

"Mmm delicious," Wilf breathed in the warm scent of stew as a tendril of steam escaped from the bowl he handed to the Doctor and before long all three were tucking heartily into their meals.

Half an hour later Wilf excused himself and retired back to his cottage with an offering of breakfast for tomorrow and a promise to order in some necessary items from town. The Doctor rinsed their plates and placed them in the washing tray to dry as Rose collected her duffel from the table and wandered out through a set of double doors leading to a small den which appeared to flow through into a study come library, larger than the room they had once hidden from a werewolf in.

Rose flopped down onto a plush sofa sighing at the softness of the fabric and cushions. She watched as the Doctor once again soniced the logs in the hearth to emit a warm amber glow throughout the room.

"That's lovely thanks." Rose grinned at him as he slumped down into the couch beside her.

"Voice activation component identified, Tyler, Rose Marion. Confirm secondary signature."

"Wha' the 'ell is that?" Rose rolled off the couch and onto her feet, the Doctor at her back as they glanced warily around the room.

"Who's there?" The Doctor demanded wielding his sonic menacingly around the room.

"Secondary Voice Activation Signature Confirmed, The Doctor." The Doctor and Rose turned as the panelling above the mantel slid open to reveal a large screen with the swirling glyphs of the Doctor's language marking its surface around the image of a woman's face.

"Synchronising chronon particle loop stabilisers and temporal dampeners, engaging satellite networking capabilities and deep space analysers. Ionic Matrix rebooting. Idris Systems now, Online."


	5. The Heart of the TARDIS

The Heart of the TARDIS

_"Wha' the 'ell is that?" Rose rolled off the couch and onto her feet, the Doctor at her back as they glanced warily around the room._

_"Who's there?" The Doctor demanded wielding his sonic menacingly around the room._

_"Secondary Voice Activation Signature Confirmed, The Doctor." The Doctor and Rose turned as the panelling above the mantel slid open to reveal a large screen with the swirling glyphs of the Doctor's language marking its surface around the image of a woman's face._

_"Synchronising chronon particle loop stabilisers and temporal dampeners, engaging satellite networking capabilities and deep space analysers. Ionic Matrix rebooting. Idris Systems now, Online."_

"Doctor?" Rose whispered over her shoulder as the silence drew on.

"A gift." The woman on the screen replied before the Doctor, his mouth snapping shut as a curious expression spread across his face.

"A gift?" He questioned narrowing his eyes.

"We are a gift from the future and the past and the present." The woman tilted her head curiously at him.

"Is she alive?" Rose whispered leaning further into the Doctor's side.

"Affirmative." The woman glanced at Rose with an almost fond expression and the blonde was shocked by the tinge of familiarity in her eyes.

"Who or what are you?" The Doctor queried relaxing his stance slightly, his arm and the sonic dropping back to his side.

"Operating system Idris, TARDIS component symbiosis pre-evolutionary Xylok crystalline matrix." The woman replied.

"You're a Xylok?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow as the screwdriver buzzed once more as he stepped closer to the screen.

"We are something new, a gift." The avatar replied, watching him, waiting almost patiently for his questions.

Rose looked from the screen to the Doctor, "What's a Xylok?"

"Crashed into Earth as a meteorite about 60 million years ago, survived the impact but were trapped beneath the surface reforming over hundreds of thousands of years." He slipped his glasses on as he examined the scans from the sonic as he spoke, "You've met one before, weeell, spoken to one at least."

"What?" She stepped up close to his side attempting make heads or tails of the Sonics' findings.

"Mr Smith, Sarah Janes computer, he's a Xylok." He glanced from the sonic to her briefly, "Found him after volcano day in 1883."

"Krakatoa?" Rose asked with a frown.

"Correct," The computer confirmed looking to the Doctor, "We came from the same component, but the developmental processes were corrupted and forced to split off from the cluster, we took its place, we supported and nurtured it."

"Oh I see." The Doctor mused slipping his glasses back into his breast pocket as he approached the fireplace, "So the Xylok 'component' replaces the need for matrix crystals, because let's face it what could be better than self fuelling, sentient memory matrices-

"Doctor-"

"Quite right," He pulled himself up, slipping his hands in his pockets and returning his attention to the screen, "Basically though, you're a part of the TARDIS consciousness? An actual physical manifestation, well I say physical-"

"Affirmative." She cut him off, the Time Lord refusing to acknowledge his companions snort of laughter from behind his shoulder. "You may call me Idris."

"Hello Idris." He grinned, turning to Rose. "Why Idris though." He turned curiously back to the screen with a frown, "Why is that familiar, someone we've met that I've forgotten over the years, that can't be right though I never forget people-"

"Idris will be, is, was." She replied.

"Right," Rose breathed flopping down onto the sofa with a sigh, "I'm way too exhausted to even get into the whole all that was, is blah blah yea- let's just say she comes from some point in the future yea?"

"Ours or his though, that's what worries me." The Doctor kept his eyes on Idris.

"The one who installed me will come to know this physical manifestation of TARDIS consciousness, however he was not aware that we had stored ourselves inside the matrix."

"Oh you cheeky old thing you," The Doctor beamed, "Keeping an eye on me are you dearest?"

"We foresaw a possibility that would not be achievable without sentient TARDIS components present for assimilation or instruction." Idris replied, "However- we do not appreciate this word you call us- old, we may in fact be ancient chronologically but we are functioning within optimal performance parameters-"

"Of course I'm sure you are," He agreed with a chuckle, "I meant no offence."

"Your apology is accepted," Idris nodded, "Security systems and protocols are in place, climate control systems will be functional within a few hours, for now may I recommend making your way along the corridor to your left, third door on the right."

"What on Clom for?" He squinted in confusion.

"To retire for the remainder of the sleep cycle, our heart has fallen to exhaustion too far from her place of rest," Idris replied looking to Rose, "As her Mate she would require it of you to place her there I believe."

"Oh, she's not-" He gently lifted her into his arms, "Well not yet- anyway I don't think she'd appreciate being called that- wait you said 'Our Heart' what does that mean?"

"We were once together," Idris replied simply, "Our goals are the same, we are one and we are yours. No Time Lord could survive without his other heart, but that does not mean that he must hold it in his person to feel its beating or breathe its life."

"You know I think I liked you better when you were all colours and humming." He muttered. "Wilf is coming for breakfast in the morning, might be a good idea to not reveal yourself to him just yet."

"Affirmative." Idris replied dimming the lights in the library as the Doctor headed towards the hallway.

"Goodnight Idris." He called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Doctor." And with that the panel above the fireplace dulled back to the swirling scripted screensaver before switching to standby.

The Doctor made his way along the darkened hall as Idris instructed, nudging the door open with his foot and placing Rose down on the rather large four-posted bed. He pulled back the covers, gently removing her shoes and jacket before sliding the thick duvet over her sleeping form. He watched her for a few moments before flopping down onto the mattress beside her, his hands tucked up under his head as he lay musing over the events of the last few hours.

"Oops, almost forgot." He chuckled gently removing the small box containing their little friends from the train, moving to open the heavy balcony doors before opening the lid and beckoned them out.

"There we go," He grinned as they spread their wings and flittered about. "I've got a surprise for you both."

He grinned as he nodded towards the expanse of gardens visible in the light of the waning moon.

"What do you think eh?" He laughed as they practically glowed in excitement, taking off out over the landing and down across the gardens, twirling and colliding happily with each other.

"Thought you'd like it." He murmured to himself, smiling as he closed the doors to keep out the chill. With a yawn he kicked off his trainers and discarded his suit jacket on a nearby chair before flopping back down onto the bed beside his companion with a relieved sigh. A few moments later he was fast asleep.


	6. A Tale of Fire & Ice

A Tale of Fire & Ice

After waking in the still dark hours of the morning, a long hot shower and a clean suit later the Doctor sat reading in the large armchair in the corner of the room, alternating between one of the books his twin had provided him with and staring out at the miserably cold, windy day that had begun to present itself. Even at such an early hour he could tell they would be hard pressed seeing the sun today as dark storm clouds rolled in the distance, the sounds of rumbling thunder announcing their intentions. Well, he thought, at least it wasn't Sunday. He hoped Trillexyn would have had sufficient time during the night to construct themselves suitable cover for what was to come.

He had just fetched himself a second mug of tea and settled back into the chair when he was gripped with a sudden fear and panic almost causing him to stain what looked to be a rather expensive rug, not to mention almost scalding himself in the process. He frowned as he placed his tea and book on the night stand and quickly striding the short distance to the balcony doors, throwing them open. He was positive he'd been picking up some distress from the Trillexyn's but another quick mental sweep found them both just out of his reach, safe and calm, taking residence in an old tree outside Wilf's cottage, the man himself still sleeping at this hour of the morning.

He glanced warily towards his companion asleep on the bed, it was only then that he took in her small hands clutching at the thick quilt, just visible in the darkness. He covered the short distance to the bed, scanning over her with the screwdriver as he sat down on the small space beside her. Perhaps he was out of touch, but surely she'd never affected him as such in the past, even with the metacrisis his shielding and barriers remained firmly in place, which begged the question, why was his companion now projecting through them?

"Rose?" He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and for a moment she appeared to visibly relax, a second later however when he withdrew his hand and began to move away a chilling scream split the air as tears began pouring down her temples. He was back in an instant.

"Rose, Rose - Wake Up!" The Doctor shook her shoulders as she continued to cry out, she gasped as she sat up panting and clutching at the arms of his shirt. "Come on, it's just a dream."

"Doctor?" The moment she locked eyes with him saw her scramble into his lap and cling to his suit. Only then did her breathing return to normal, the remnants of terror draining from her rigid body as the memory receded. "Is it over?" She whimpered into his shoulder. "Please tell me this is real.."

"Yes," He whispered into her hair as he held her against his chest. "You're alright now."

"I couldn't stop it an' you-you-"

"I know." He soothed pushing a piece of rumbled blonde hair behind her ear, her emotions bombarding him as his fingers lightly skimmed her temple.

"So many worlds burnt Doctor," She sniffed, "Without you, the millions of people, entire star systems, whole universes-all because you-"

"Shhh," He tutted pulling back slightly to look in her face. "I'm here, other me is where he belongs, and the multiverse lives to fight another day, well until the next lunatic tries to take it over."

"Yea?" Rose gave a small watery laugh as concerned brown orbs surveyed her face.

"Yes," He nodded, "And all because of you, Rose Tyler – Defender of the Multiverse."

"Yea well, had some help didn't I." She sniffed, wiping the back of her hand across her nose.

"That you did." He smiled ducking his head until she met his eyes again.

"Sorry," She laughed glancing away with a blush, sliding off his lap to test out the temperature of the floor with a small toe, "I must look a sight-"

"Nah," He smirked, watching from his position on the bed as she tip-toed to the bathroom door, "Sight for sore eyes you are."

"You too." She blushed again shooting him the smallest hint of the Rose Tyler he remembered so fondly. "I'm just gonna-"

"Kay." It was a start, he thought, giggling to himself as he stood and dawdled back across the room to settle himself back into his chair. The sound of running water from the en suite guaranteeing him a good half hour of reading before they'd have to venture forth in need of breakfast, then perhaps he'd be able to get Idris to run a few scans on his telepathic synapses.

Any further attempts at finishing his book however were short lived as the sound of Nelya tapping on the glass doors brought him out onto the balcony into the beginning droplets of the storm on the horizon.

"Morning." He bid her, leaning casually over the railing she had perched herself on.

"I see you've been busy." He nodded his approval as patches of grass that had appeared dead the previous day had now begun to faintly tinge green in the early light. Nelya fluttered happily beside him, the two of them watching her mate busying himself in the garden beds, tending the soil and young plants that had shot up during the night. What he didn't expect however was the small family of Eriskays grazing on the moss covering the rock walls off the lower floor landing.

"Hello," Rose appeared beside him, following his line of sight, "Wha's goin on here?"

"Blimey that was quick." He commented, earning himself a light slap on the arm.

"Yea well, l learnt the hard way, spoilt rotten by your ship," She smiled, "No endless stream of hot water in sight over ere'."

"Ah I see," He nodded with a smirk, "Well then, as for that down there, you appear to be gathering more almost extinct species Miss Tyler." The Doctor chuckled as they watched the young colt below trotting happily around its mother.

"You're tellin' me." She nudged him grinning. "Where did they come from?"

"No idea." He mused happily.

"Are they alien too?" She leant against his side, a curious expression on her face.

"No," He laughed, "Just some lost ponies drawn in by our little friends."

"If they keep bringin' stuff in like that we could start a pettin' zoo." She mused, the corner of her lip twitching in amusement.

"Indeed," He agreed narrowing his eyes at the same darkened corner of the grounds that had drawn their attention when they'd arrived, "It appears you may be right."

Rose followed his gaze just in time to catch a glimpse of something white and almost fluffy disappearing into the undergrowth.

"What was that?" She turned to follow as he dashed back inside.

"Doctor?" She called as she fastened the balcony doors before jogging after him towards the library.

"Idris." The Doctor boomed as he entered the room.

"Yes Doctor." She replied, her screen flickering to life.

"Perimeter scan?" He queried perusing the books by the fireplace. "Everything within two miles of the house."

"What are you looking for?" Rose questioned glancing up at the books he was searching through. "Wha did you see?"

"Bio-isometric scanning reveals three Equus Ferus Caballus, Two Trillexyn, One Human, One Canis Lupus, One Gal-"

"Canus Lupus?" He turned quickly approaching the monitor. "Show me."

Data spooled across the screen at a speed Rose was having trouble keeping up with even if she could read the glyphs, the Doctor however took it all in, his eyes widening further and further as he read on.

"Show me dimensions," He frowned running a hand through his already messed hair, "Three dimensional projection."

"Buggger me." Rose breathed as a projection of the animal took up almost the entire space before the hearth. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh you are beautiful." The Doctor rounded the image, his glasses sitting low on the bridge of his nose as he studied its form and the other information Idris had provided.

"You know it'd help if I could read that too ya know." Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"English isn't complex enough," He replied distracted, "I'll teach you one day."

"To read it?" She frowned at him, "Really? You mean that?"

"Course." He shrugged. "Mind you-"

"Hold on what's that?" Rose interrupted pointing to a spiraling helix on the screen. "Is that human DNA?"

"That, THAT," The Doctor pointed excitedly, "Is hundreds of years of evolution."

"You what?" She replied dumbly as the screen switched back to standby and Idris appeared.

"The creature in question is not a new designation to this sector. Systems indicate occurrences of contact with perimeter scans dating back over Fifty-two solar years, Seven months and two point six days."

"It's waiting for something?" Rose gasped, glancing out the window towards the woods.

"Or someone." The Doctor mused pressing a book into her hands as he stepped back, his hands defaulting to his pockets.

She shot him a curious expression as she glanced down at it. "The Last Wolf by Jim Crumley?"

"Yes," He leant forward just a fraction, "And tell me. Who published it?"

She dropped the book as if she'd been burnt, the small print on the spine staring back at her from the floor. "That's impossible-"

"So is crossing dimensions, Rose Tyler." He raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention the ability to build a means by which to do it, which also begs the question, who else has been helping you along all these years."

"I don't know what you mea-"

"I'm a Time Lord, Rose." He reminded her gently, "Jackie's time signature tells me she's been here just over four years, which is conducive with her present age and that of one Tony Tyler judging by the images she keeps in her pockets, but you- oh my girl what have you been up to?"

"There was no time," She began slumping heavily onto the sofa, "The stars began goin' out not long after we got here, but nobody noticed. Just me. Don't ask me how, I just knew."

"One of the benefits of being a time traveler Rose, or rather prolonged exposure to one-" He flopped down beside her, resting his feet on the coffee table, "Is that you become the observer."

"I don't understand?" She frowned.

"The Time Lords had good reason to forbid interactions with lesser species," He began, "Humans especially. It wasn't just a superiority complex, you remember when I said you lot were one of the most accommodating species in the universe?"

"Yea," She snorted, "Thought you were just bein' rude. Although Jack-"

"Need I say more." He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"So go on then." She encouraged.

"Time Lords observe the universe Rose, what was, is and will be. Travelling in time in itself causes something called background radiation to be absorbed by the body," He continued with her nod of understanding, "It's caused by the vortex, it's not harmful by any means, quite the opposite in fact, but exposure to, well, to me and a little help from the briode nebulizer means you view the universe and time a little differently."

"You mean that little do-hickey under the console with all the little tentacles on it?"

"Exactly. Normally I wouldn't have needed to use it, TARDIS takes care of things, but when you said you'd stay forev-" He trailed off, "Well, I had to make sure that you remained you for however long you'd be with me."

"Which is why you made me use it after Krop Tor."

"Correctamundo." He cringed.

"Oh never again." Rose snorted.

"I know," He agreed, "But basically, you, Rose Tyler are infected with Time Lord TNA. You've become the observer, it's almost like a second sense. Well to you anyway, to me it's nothing new."

He watched as she absorbed this new information, taking it in her stride as he knew she would.

"Makes sense," She replied after a time, "Knew where and when to be, never really got hurt because of it most times."

"How are you feeling today?" He asked softly.

"Better actually," Her eyes widened in realization, "Better than I've felt for oh- years."

"You don't have to hide it Rose," He reached across the chair to run his fingers across the back of her knuckles, "I know how long it's been-"

"None of that matters now though," She gave him a small smile, "Cause you're here now."

"That I am." He grinned noting her attempt to lighten the mood. "And a good thing too, you might have gone barmy without me."

"Been there, done that." She replied, tongue caught in her teeth, "Bought the shirt."

"Me too," He beamed back, "Drove Martha spare I did."

"Yea poor Micks," Rose laughed, "I'm surprised he was still talkin' to me when we finally found you."

"It's lucky you did." He slipped his hand under hers and closed his eyes as the familiar feel of it, the two of them sitting together in a comfortable silence.

"You're fixing me aren't you?" She squeezed his hand thankfully.

"Well, maybe, just a little." He supplied returning the pressure on her hand.

"Lucky you're not completely human then yea?" She smirked.

"Ah, who is these days?" He replied opening his eyes to look across at her.

"Mum." She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"That's debatable." He added dryly. "Mind you I don't think I could stand her for the next hundred years."

"A hundred-" Rose began when the sounds of Wilf coming through the front door with the smell of breakfast caused the Doctor to practically drag her into the kitchen.

"Morning." He chirped happily.

"Mornin'." Rose smiled sitting down at the table as the Doctor presented her with a steaming mug of tea.

"You're quite perky this morning Wilf, sleep well?" The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliantly actually thanks Doctor," He replied handing them both a bacon and egg sarnie. "But I couldn't believe my eyes this mornin' when I stepped out the door to find budding primrose in the gardens by the cottage. After all this time, I mean even the evergreens have never looked as green as they do today."

"Well that's brilliant isn't it Rose." The Doctor smirked from behind his breakfast.

"Yup." She agreed around her mouthful, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can't stay long though," Wilf chattered, "Gonna pop into town for supplies."

"Do you want us-"

"No," He stopped the Doctor, "You two settle in, besides there's a foul storm brewing out, best we all don't catch our deaths."

"I hardly think-"

"Oh he finally admits it." Rose quipped effectually cutting off his protests.

"Oi." He began, something catching his eye from the window before he could launch any witty response.

"Thanks Wilf," Rose smiled at the older man as he pulled his coat back on, watching the Doctor move to stare out the kitchen windows.

"No problems," He nodded with an indulgent shake of his head, "See ya then."

"Bye." The Doctor replied absently from his place by the window.

"That was rude," Rose chastised, approaching him as Wilf disappeared out the door.

"Sorry," He mumbled watching the woods warily, "It's out there. Watching. Waiting."

"Do you really think I did all this?" She whispered following his line of vision. "Bad Wolf did this?"

"It's a definite possibility," He nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Who knows? Well," He shrugged, "Except you."

"Can't really access those memories now can I." She rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance." He agreed vehemently.

"It's more than just the vortex isn't it?" She glanced up at him knowingly after a time. "It's what you left behind."

"What?" His eyes snapped to hers.

"When you took the vortex," She spoke softly, "You left something," She tapped her temple, "Up here."

"How could you possibly-" He whispered.

"Because you were the one who helped me get back."

* * *

_**Hello all sorry this has taken so long to update.**_

_**Hope you're all well. Reviews = love. T85**_


	7. The Night & The Storm

The Night & The Storm

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at his companion, following her form back to the table as he remained leaning against the window sill, arms drawn across his chest. Rose had to admit it reminded her more of the Doctor's previous self than his current regeneration.

"I don't understand." He questioned, his features finally settling on a look of almost terror, "Those memories are sealed away behind barriers and shields, every single barrier in fact that my people knew how to create and then some-"

"You got me there," Rose wrapped her hands around the hot mug to warm them, her refusal to meet his eyes however causing him further unrest.

"Rose." His tone was steady which was surprising considering the plethora of scenarios running through his brain that would cause her mind to unravel in such a way.

"I don't remember much of it," She shrugged staring past him out the window. "Jus' singin' and then I heard you."

She gave him a lop-sided smile as he sat down across from her, his brow knitted together in concern as he leant his elbows against the table. She pulled her legs up against her chest, resting her mug on her knees as she continued.

"It-it was hard for me," She began hesitantly, "When you disappeared it was like somthin' snapped in my head as that last gap closed. I remember Mum callin' out an' I sorta felt like I was floatin' away."

"Turns out it was Micks though," She laughed a little, "He's never let me live it down since. Carried me back to the jeep an all. Don't remember much of the trip back to Pete's, just glimpses of their faces swimmin' in an' out of my vision, sorta like tryna watch the telly through a fish bowl ya know."

"Yea," He nodded with an uneasy smile, his concern radiating off him so much Rose was sure she could feel it closing in around her.

"Anyways," She shook the feeling off as she continued. "We got back and for the longest time I couldn't- I just- slept, if you could call it sleep what with all the screaming and- well anyways it was hard on the others, drove em' mad by the end I think."

"The end," His eyebrows flew up into his hair, "Rose-"

"No," She stopped him abruptly, reaching across the table to take the hand that clenched against the woodwork, "Nothin' like that, I promise-"

"I should hope not," He relaxed slightly, sighing in relief at the touch of her hand and gestured with a nod for her to continue.

"It was more like the beginning really," Her lip turned up in the hint of a smile, "It was the first time I'd dreamt since Canary Wharf, can you image it, no dreams for four whole months?"

"Well, coming from a species who only sleeps every few months I have very little to compare it to," He admitted uneasily, her face patiently awaiting a response. "But, then again my problem has always been quite the opposite as you can imagine."

"The Time War?"

"Amongst other things," He nodded with a sad smile, "But yes."

"I saw you, in my dreams." She commented softly, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "And then you spoke to me, sorta never stopped really- they thought I'd gone barmy for a while."

"I don't follow," He shook his head in confusion, "Why did they think-"

"Because I answered back-" She replied as if it should've been obvious.

"Rose-" She rolled her eyes as he made a move to extract the sonic from his breast pocket.

"I'm not daft," She shook her head with a small laugh, "But I should have known that nothing is impossible when it comes to you."

"Are you sure you weren't-"

"How do you think I knew about Donna's parallel?" She asked conversationally, fiddling with the bottoms of her jeans. "Or more importantly how to design a machine made to travel in time and dimensions?"

"Torchwood," He reasoned, "I 'd just assumed they were-"

"Unravelling space and time as usual?" Rose smirked.

"Well," He sniffed, "Yea."

"In this universe, Torchwood consists of Me, Pete, Jake and Micks, well not anymore- but, the rest of the white coats in the lab when we arrived were uni students willin' to help out where they could."

"How is that even possible," He shook his head in equal measures of fear and wonder.

"Thought maybe that'd be more your field of expertise," She smirked, "Being the one with the superior mind meld abilities."

"Oh that's just rude," He raised an eyebrow at her, "Time Lords are in no way related to Vulcan's Rose what have you been reading?"

"Alright then," She rolled her eyes again, "As one of the most telepathic species in all the universes then, please enlighten me."

"More to the question though, why haven't you asked this other me what's going on?"

"Meant to but then everythin' sorta got a bit hectic what with the world gone half mad as it was then add in a hospital on the moon and a half baked old nutter runnin' about the place, Sontarans and bits an' peices falling out the rift left right and centre I thought maybe it could wait til later yea."

"Well when you put it like that I suppose-" He mused scratching at his chin.

"Didn't know what to think at first, but you saved us," She gave him a small smile, "You weren't even here and yet there you were savin' everyone once again, savin' me-"

"Not even I can save everyone all the time Rose." He replied sombrely.

"I know that," She nodded in agreement, "And we did lose some along the way."

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

"Nothin' to be sorry for," She smiled at him then taking his other hand, "They knew the risks an' we still saved the world."

"Can you still hear-"

"No," She shook her head glancing down at her knee caps, "Not since the last jump back to the other universe."

He was a little relieved he had to admit but the look of disappointment that passed across his companions face startled him.

"You miss it?" He queried perplexed.

"A little yea," She admitted not meeting his eyes again, "Sorta feels empty now ya know."

"Oh I know," He assured her releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Trust me I do."

"Thought you might." She murmured softly.

"I was there you know." He continued glancing out the window at the dark clouds about to open up over their heads and stood to place a few logs in the hearth and sonic them alight. "On the moon that is. It's where I met Martha."

"She seems great." Rose acknowledged, determined not to be bitter about it, she never wanted him to be alone.

"Oh she was," He nodded placing the teapot in the middle of the table and resuming his seat, "But she wasn't you, and she knew it. I was reckless and irresponsible without you."

"She fell in love with you didn't she." There was no accusation in her tone.

"I didn't ask her too, I never-"

"You don't have to Doctor," Rose smirked, "They can't help it, it's just who you are."

"Her mother slapped me too." He added rubbing his face at the memory. "They were trying to change what it was to be human, how could I resist? And so there we were, bad luck tux and all, and then we were running for our lives."

"Same here." Rose laughed. "Well minus the slap happy moment and replace Martha with Micks, knew the universes followed along the same sort of time streams only this one a little further along, so everythin' that's happened to you over there, well on Earth anyways, and in this time, would have happened for us first. It's confusing sometimes, what with the jumps between dimensions. Workin' out where and when you were, if we were getting closer to the right time line."

"We?" He prompted.

"Not we so much now," She murmured, "But you know, Pete, Micks an' Jake."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding.

"One thing I don't get though," She carried on, "Is how you could be in my head, or were there or whatever, but still not be able to translate anythin' properly. I mean do you know how frustrating it is to wake up to find scraps of paper about the place with nothing more than indistinguishable doodles over em'."

"I'll have you know Rose Tyler," He raised an eyebrow, "That my language is nothing like doodling, I mean really-"

"And then trying to translate it across into English," She sighed dramatically, "Was lucky I had you sittin' up here, but then again it'd be like you'd take over and then suddenly there it was, all written out plain as day."

"You're probably lucky your head didn't implode." He remarked dryly. "And that's what's concerning me right now."

"What?" It was her turn to be confused as she poured them both more tea, a loud crack of thunder over head diverting her attention momentarily and she spilt the hot liquid across the table.

"This morning," He continued pulling a cloth from the back of his chair to mop up with, "I felt- well not on purpose of course, and considering the barriers up in this old noggin' quite impossible but I could feel the terror, oh Rose-"

"You-you felt that?" She whispered, the pot in her hand shaking slightly at his nod.

"Is there somthing wrong with me?" She asked as he took the teapot and settled it back on the table.

"Wrong?" He raised a curious eyebrow at her, "You mean aside from the Ischemia, who knows, I'd have to have Idris run a full set of scans, well if she's capable of it of course, I mean what you're describing is as if for a time the two of us had taken up the same space, thus explaining why my presence may have brought an end to the connection. But the question we really need answered is was it something the Bad Wolf did, or is it something we do in the future to ensure our past plays out as it should."

"Why do I suddenly have this sinking sorta feeling?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do back on the gamestation? What's up here-"

"I'm not exactly one hundred percent sure, and may I also remind you that certain memories pertaining to the vortex have been hidden even from me, then factoring in the regeneration that immediately followed, wellll you can understand how I might have, erm- misplaced a few things."

"Doctor?" She warned.

"Blasted meddlesome TARDIS of mine too," He mused glancing off as his inner monologue seemed to cancel out the sound of her voice. "I bet she has something to do with this."

"Doctor!" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"What?" He stopped rambling and went cross eyed momentarily, "Sorry you were saying?"

"Oh you haven't changed a bit have you?" She snorted at his befuddled expression as the lights above flickered and went out, the only light source now coming from the hearth. Rose didn't even register a movement until he was beside her in the almost dark, the storm now raging over their heads. He gently took her hand.

"Let's see if Idris can't shed some light on the situation eh?" He waggled his eyebrows as he pulled her from the kitchen.

"Oh you're funny." She snorted, trusting his eyes in the dark over hers and soon enough she felt him guide her to the sofa and release her hand.

"Idris?" The screen flickered on and Rose watched him in the soft glow.

"Organic structural membrane transference at eighty-nine percent," Idris replied, "Power source uncompromised, functionality will return in approximately three hours forty-eight minutes."

"Ah, oh really?" Rose could see him beaming despite the dark, "Top banana, which means you should be able to provide me with a full body scan of one Rose Tyler?"

"Affirmative." Idris replied, her monitor switching back to standby.

"What's that mean," Rose whispered as he flopped down beside her on the sofa.

"She'll run some tests once she's done." It was his turn to pull the 'just drooled on your shirt' face.

"Don't be a plum. I know that." She snorted rolling her eyes at him. "Membrane transfer-"

"Oh, she's incorporating herself with the house," He explained almost giddily, "Once the transference is complete it'll be like being in the TARDIS again. Well, no shifting corridors or time travel but, well it's almost-"

"It's brilliant." Rose smiled softly at him taking his hand and wrapping it in her two smaller. "Just as long as it's with you."

"Yea?"

"Oh yes." She replied settling herself back again the sofa.

"So," He breathed, "Three hours forty-eight minutes, one hell of a thunderstorm, what do you have planned for today."

"Absolutely nothing," She grinned into the dark, "Tell me a story?"

"What would you like to hear?"

"Anything," She laughed contentedly, "Everything."

"Alright," He nodded turning himself to lay along the sofa, his head rest comfortably in her lap.

"You, Rose Tyler have seen but a small fraction of what's out in that big old universe, there are worlds out there where the sky is burning, where the sea's asleep and the rivers dream. But our story begins on a world with shining silver trees and the deepest darkest red fields of grass you have ever seen."

"It sounds wonderful." She murmured.

"Oh I promise you Rose," He swallowed heavily, "That was the dullest part of all, a world of wonders no Human has ever dreamt possible-" Rose groaned as the shrill ringing of her phone in her pocket interrupted what she had a sneaking suspicion was a story she'd always dreamt of hearing from him.

"Hello?" She answer. "Pete- wait- just slow down- yea he's here- alright hold on I'll put him on." She held the phone out to him which he took without removing himself from her lap.

"Pete?" He began sitting up as the voice on the other end gained momentum and volume, "What? Alright, just keep calm we'll be there as soon as we can, where are you? No I need co-ordinates." The Doctor stood and produced the jumper he had pocketed the day before, sonic in hand as he kept the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Alright," He finished, slipping the sonic back into his pocket, "Just don't do anything until we get there." He handed the phone back to Rose.

"Doctor what's wrong?" She moved to his side as the jumper glowed brightly.

"Time to save the world again eh Rose Tyler." He grinned, the device lighting the mischief in his eyes.

"Told you," She shook her head, "Trouble magnet."

"Oi," He protested as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Am not."

"You so are," She smirked, his proximity making her feel a little light headed, "Why Doctor, is that a sonic in your pocket-"

"Rose Tyler. Time and place-" He chastised before slamming the jumper against his chest.

Whatever response she had planned died on her lips as they exploded into being before a rippling pool of nothingness. She watched the Doctor approach it cautiously reaching out towards it before snapping his hand away and taking several steps back towards her.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose called stepping back with him so he wouldn't trip over her.

"I was gonna ask the same question." Pete's voice came from behind, a familiar face to his right.

"Captain Magambo?" Rose frowned, "What's UNIT doin' here?"

"They called it in." Pete replied, "They knew we'd be able to contact the Doctor."

"How could you possible know that?" The Doctor frowned then something dawned on him, "No wait, I don't want to know."

"I didn't think so." The Captain replied knowingly, then nodded towards the eddy before them. "Any idea what that thing is?"

"It's a tear," The Doctor replied, his brow wrinkling in concern as he followed her line of sight back over Rose's head. "A whole in the fabric of reality. And something is very close to breaking through."


	8. Dust & Ashes

Dust & Ashes

"A worm hole?" Pete shook his head in disbelief, "Where the bloody hell to?"

"No idea." The Time Lord murmured in response as Pete began sniffling followed by several sneezes in quick succession.

"Gesundheit-"

"Thanks."

"Can you feel that?" Rose scrunched up her face as a fine smattering of something tickled her nose, "Is that sand?"

"Dunno." The Doctor allowed some of the material to settle in his hand, his long tongue darting out to take a sample. "There are traces of Silicon Dioxide, but there's something else- oh, oh that's-"

"What is it Doctor?" Rose stepped closer as tried to wipe the offending taste from his mouth.

"Something- bad, very bad," He grimaced, pouring the powder into a small tube and pocketing it before looking about them with an expression that told Rose they were heading into serious trouble.

"Right, that bad then," She mumbled turning to the Captain, "Seal the bridge off, any media, move them, any trouble, arrest them."

"Agreed," Magambo nodded turning to her men, "I want the vehicles in standard procedure five layout, co-ordinate yourselves with Torchwood. Perimeter guards, stand ready. Stay alert, any hostile activity – shoot it down."

Rose observed the Doctor's reaction to Magambo's orders and found herself sighing in relief at the familiar crease that wrinkled his brow when something rubbed him up the wrong way. For an instant it felt almost like a betrayal that she kept watching him for _Doctory _things, but then again it had been so long since they'd been together that perhaps she was just enjoying being reminded of his mannerisms, something she was sure she'd never forget but somehow had. She smiled stupidly and looked away as he glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright?"

"Yea." She sniffed turning quickly back to Pete.

"Has anything come through here yet?" The Doctor scouted around them briefly for any signs of something larger having come through before they'd arrived. "Any fatalities?"

"No, and we're not going to if I have any say about it." Pete grumbled, phone glued to his ear and handkerchief over his nose. "So what do we do now?"

"I haven't got the TARDIS and I need to analyze that wormhole." The Doctor looked to the Captain who registered a brief look of shock at his admission.

"We have a scientific advisor on site – Dr Malcolm Taylor." She offered, her features defaulting to professionally blank. "Just the man you need – he's a genius."

"We'll see about that." The Doctor quipped following her towards the large demountable truck behind them, Rose rolling her eyes at the tone of sheer arrogance that was so very _Doctor_ and pulled the door closed behind them almost stumbling over a cord laid haphazardly across the floor. She was grateful for the blue suited arm that caught her shoulders, righting her.

"Thanks." She mumbled looking curiously up at him. He flashed her a grin and a wink as his attention turned back to the small, slightly pale man hidden behind an impressive bank of wiring which to her resembled something akin to jiggery-pokery.

"Well now," The Doctor clapped his hands together, "What've we got here then?"

"Oh, my goodness." Malcolm ceased his meddling as the Captain cleared her throat, his mouth opening and closing like an oxygen starved cod. "It's you, you're, you're-"

"The Doctor." He grinned reaching out to shake his hand. "Malcolm is it?"

"The Doctor, blimey, I can't believe you're actually- I've read all the files, missed you last time, out with a nasty case of-"

"Ahem-" Captain Magambo shushed the bumbling man with a pointed look.

"Right, yes can't have us knowing too much so-" The Doctor continued despite Malcolm's vacant stares, "I need a complete full-range analysis of that wormhole."

"Of course," Malcolm turned back to his computers, "I must say it's really quite extraordinary, I'm measuring an oscillation of 15 Malcolms per second."

"Malcolms?" The Doctor frowned looking past the man to the bank of monitors.

"A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm."

"You named a unit of measurement after yourself?" Rose raised an eyebrow from her place leaning against the wall behind them, her lip twitching in amusement.

"It didn't do Mr Watt any harm." Malcolm grinned at her, "Now, I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator."

"No that won't-" The Doctor began.

"I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image."

"You did what?" The Doctor stilled his movements over the keyboard.

"Is that wrong?" Malcolm scratched his head in thought.

"No, no, actually Malcolm, that is brilliant! You can actually measure the wormhole. OK, I admit, that is genius!" The Doctor nodded quite impressed.

"The Doctor called me a genius." Malcolm swooned backward into his seat toppling it as he continued to grin stupidly at the Captain.

"Up you get then." The Doctor rolled his eyes, reaching out a hand to him.

"Told you." Rose snickered.

"That's enough out of you Tyler." He muttered as he brushed passed her in the small space.

"He called me a geni-" Malcolm continued smiling dreamily at the Captain as he was deposited back into his chair.

"I know, I heard." She rolled her eyes.

"Now, we need to run a capacity scan. I need a full report." The Doctor's eyes flickered across to the live feed from outside, Malcolm finally coming back down to Earth. "It's getting bigger."

"Full Capacity Scan coming right up." Malcolm acknowledged, adjusting this equipment and monitors once again.

"What could generate somethin' like that?" Rose squinted at the rapidly increasing digits on the screen beside her.

"Ah now see that there Rose Tyler is a brilliant question," He nodded sidling up beside her to check another set of readings on her monitor, "And frankly I don't have a clue, but," He pulled a small clear tube from his pocket containing the sediment he hadn't sampled, "This, I think-"

"Which is?" Magambo questioned stepping up beside Rose.

"Ammonia, Lime, Phosphorous, Sodium Chloride, Sulfur, Fluorine, Iron, Silicon-" He listed off holding the vial up to the light, squinting at the contents. "Carbon."

"People?" Rose murmured.

"Exactly." He grimaced.

"How did you-" Malcolm began shaking his head in wonder.

"Time Lord taste buds," Rose supplied following his line of site to the vial. "He can taste the composition of pretty much anything."

"That's- interesting-" Captain Magambo raised an eyebrow in thought.

"-Disgusting more like," Rose mused, "You'll get used to it."

"Oi." He flashed a wounded look down at her, "Am not."

"Eleven times we were arrested 'cause of it." She muttered in response glancing across the monitor. "On the one planet."

"And talked us out of it too if you remember correctly." He retorted with a huff.

"You did?" She snorted, "Tha's not how I remember it."

"Oh really," He turned and lent back against the desk, "And tell me Rose Tyler just when-"

"Henry the Eighth, _Casanova__-" _She began listing off destinations.

"Oh please," He scoffed, "As I recall there was very little actual talking and a damn sight more of you parading your womanly assets-"

"Oh don't start on that pretty boy crap," She snorted, "Jabe, Linda with a Y, Reinette-"

"She snogged me!" He retorted indignantly, "You on the other hand-"

"Well what can I say," Rose sniffed feigning nonchalance, "You's looked a bit alike."

"Are you two quite finished." Captain Magambo bristled loudly from behind them.

"Oops." The Doctor mumbled.

"Sorry." Rose added, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Excellent," Magambo fumed, "Now, back to the whole in the fabric of reality."

"Right," The Doctor agreed returning to the keyboard, his fingers almost disappearing in a blur. "We need to know where this tear leads to."

"An' how are we gonna do that?" Rose questioned from behind him.

"With this," He rummaged around in his trouser pocket for a good long while before pulling a small silver blob from his pocket and dropping in it to her palm without looking up from his work, "Toss it right into the centre of the rupture, wait a few moments, click your fingers then bring it straight back." He soniced it once, the colour sifting through the spectrum until it matched the pigment of her skin then back to silver.

"You're serious?" Magambo raised an eyebrow cautiously staring down at the goop in Rose's hand.

"Well of course I'm serious, does this face look anything _but _serious?" He snapped attempting to not feel insulted. When she failed to respond he sighed dramatically.

"Look," He took the blob from Rose and made a point to cover the distance to the other side of the room, "This little beauty is genetically linked to Rose, it's prime function is reconnaissance, spacio-temporal data retrieval, it's simple." He let it fall from his fingers and Malcolm almost had to duck for cover as the blob became a small ball and projected itself back into Rose's hand. "It wants to come home."

"Right then," Rose pushed past a slightly dazed Captain," Here we go." She disappeared out the door.

"Malcolm," He snapped his attention back to the monitors, "Keep an eye on the energy read outs while she's outside."

"Energy output spiking at 20 Malcolms." He replied cussing as a diode sparked incessantly to his left.

Rose burst through the door a moment later. "That was easy." She grinned handing the silver gadget back to the Doctor.

"Now," He set the ball between two electrodes gently and after a quick sonicing details spooled across the monitors. "What is on the other side of that hole?"

"Oh," He breathed in astonishment.

"What's it say Doctor?" Rose murmured over his hunched shoulders.

"The other side of the Universe. The Scorpion Nebula to be exact." He fiddled with the readouts until images compiled across the monitors of the planet and surrounding system.

"That's incredible," Magambo shook her head as she watched on.

"That my dear Captain," The Doctor smirked, "Is the planet of San Helios."

"That's another planet, I'm looking at images of a-" She breathed. "All thanks to a tiny rubber ball. You really are alien."

"Yeah." He agreed distractedly as another monitor flashed to his right. "And it's not really a rubber-"

"You look human." Malcolm added as almost an afterthought causing everyone in the room to gape at him. "You know just sayin-"

"And you look Time Lord. But anyway..." If anyone noticed the reassuring hand Rose ghosted over the Doctor's forearm, no one mentioned it.

"As I was saying, San Helios is a planet with over a hundred billion people and- and- cities, oceans, mountains, the wildlife all of it now just- turned to sand." He turned to Rose solemnly, "Something destroyed the whole of San Helios."

"Bad news!" Malcolm fretted as he rushed to silence several alarms, "It's the wormhole, Doctor, it's getting bigger! We've reached a Bernard and climbing."

"Estimated circumference of the wormhole is now four miles heading upward." Rose shouted over the alarms as she pulled her phone out still reading off the screen behind them, "I'm gonna get Pete to ground all flights above London. We can't risk anyone falling through."

"Doctor," Magambo pressed, "I have to know – does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?"

"We need to find a way to close the wormhole." Rose interrupted. "Ten miles and growing, whatever's on the other side it's gettin' closer."

"Doctor-"

He was silent for the longest time, reading through pages and pages of data before swallowing heavily.

"Mobilise your troops Captain," He sighed glancing towards Rose, "And stand ready. Possible code red."

"Understood." She nodded and quickly exited, the sounds of armed UNIT squads echoing around them through the thin walls of the demountable.

"Malcolm I need a compressed burst of feedback on a counter oscillation." The Doctor turned to face him slipping his sonic back into his pocket. "We need to shut it down now."

"Code red! Fire at will!" Came the sounds of Captain Magambo's orders to open fire, the Doctor dashing across and out the door as the first casualty was shot down, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Malcolm!" He bellowed.

"I've done it."

"Now transmit it!" The Doctor Squeaked pulling Rose out of the way of yet another falling stingray.

"What is that?" Rose squinted down at the robotic stingray flopping about before them as the Doctor squatted down, cautiously picking it up by the tail.

"No, no, no, that's bonkers." He muttered to himself as he soniced the creature dangling before him.

"Doctor?" Rose ducked as another flew past her head.

"Hang on. Yes! Oh! You see, billions of them flying in formation all the way round the planet. Round and round and round. Faster and faster and faster until they generate a rupture in space!" He sprung to his feet dropping the carcass with a clatter.

"The speed of them and the numbers and the size – all of that rips the wormhole into existence."

"And the wormhole's getting bigger," Rose realized, "Because they're gettin' closer."

"Yup," He popped.

"But how can they travel through a wormhole," Rose queried dodging another as it flew past them. "I thought you had to use a capsule or somethin', like the vortex and the TARDIS-"

"Very good," He agreed impressed. "And look at the exoskeleton."

"It's a sorta metal?" Rose kicked it with the toe of her boot.

"They've got bones of metal, so the velocity makes the wormhole and then their body makes it safe."

"They're gonna turn the Earth into a desert?" She shook her head with a smile when he began to grin slightly. "You're loving this aren't you."

"The worse it gets-"

"Some things never change." She laughed despite the situation, guns blazing around them. God she'd missed this.

The Doctor grinned back dashing away, the stingrays swooping closer to the demountable.

"There must be a whole swarm of them," He grimaced turning in time to watch another twenty eject from the worm hole. "They swarm out of the wormhole, strip the planet bare and then move on to the next world. Start the lifecycle all over again."He pulled furiously at his hair and ducking as another came tumbling to the ground, "Malcolm!"

"Nearly there!" Came his muffled response.

"No," The Doctor bellowed sonicing one that started towards the truck, "Right NOW!"

"It's not working!" Malcolm shouted over a small explosion inside

"We need that signal. We've got billions of those things about to fly through!" Rose cried.

"What do I do?" He cried back as the Doctor leapt up the stairs and began typing furiously at several different access points at once.

"We use the backfeed integrator and keep the signal ramping up!" He cackled with glee.

"By how much?" Malcolm was approaching hysterical.

"Five hundred Bernards. Do it now!" He spun another monitor as the readouts began registering fluctuations in the surrounding space of the tear.

"Doctor it's closing!" Rose shouted back through the open door.

"Target at twelve o'clock, take it out!" They heard the Captain cry over the sound of gunfire.

"Yes!" Malcolm cried grabbing the Doctor in an awkward hug as the cease fire was called. "It's collapsing back in on itself, we did it."

"Well done Malcolm," He chuckled, "I think you've just become my new best friend."

Malcolm laughed and flopped exhausted into his chair chancing a glance over his now fried systems, the sounds of the final stingrays hitting the tarmac signaling a cease fire.

"Job well done Captain." The Doctor patted her on the back as she supervised the clean up and disposal of what was left of the stingrays.

"And you Doctor." She acknowledged saluting him.

"Oh don't," He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for coming when we needed you." She nodded returning her hand to her side.

"My pleasure." He grinned gesturing towards Pete busily helping with the clean up. "Well, we'll be off then, you know where to find us."

"Indeed." She smiled. "What will you do now?"

"Oh you know," He smiled mysteriously, "This and that."

"Home sounds brilliant." The sound of Rose's voice came from the open door of Malcolm's lab.

"Well then," Magambo nodded, "Let's hope we don't meet again for quite some time."

"Agreed." He took Rose's hand and turned towards Pete's SUV.

"Oh Doctor!" Magambo called, taking something from an officer and jogging towards them.

"This came for you." She handed him what turned out to be an envelope with his name scrawled across it in familiar handwriting.

"What's this?" He turned it over in his hand.

"Unknown." She shook her head. "It came anonymously with instructions to be delivered here at this time and date, to you, unopened.

"Well that's just weird." Rose smirked.

"Mmm, wibbly-wobbley." He muttered opening the envelope carefully and slipping the old worn out parchment from the sleeve.

"What is it?" Rose squinted at the figures scrawled across the page.

"Harmonic equations-" He breathed, eyes widening.

"Donna's theory?" Rose queried frowning down at the almost illegible swirls.

"She must have done this before-" His expression saddened as he noticed the last equations appeared rushed.

"Before what?" She asked softly.

"Before he had to wipe her memory," He murmured folding the paper and slipping it into his breast pocket. "Her body couldn't have supported a Time Lord mind Rose she would have burnt, like you and the vortex, you're not designed for it."

"Other you is alone?" She murmured.

"Yea." He agreed solemnly.

"I'm sorry," Rose took his hand and squeezed it. "Sorry she had to forget and sorry that the other you's alone."

"Ah he won't be for long," The Doctor sniffed, the memory of River Song springing to mind, "There's someone very special waiting in his future. And it's funny, when I first realized who she was I couldn't believe it but she knew- Rose she knew my name."

"But I thought-"

"Yes, exactly," He agreed, "But now it makes sense."

"I'm still not following."

"The Doctor has a wife Rose."

"Oh," She went quiet for a time, "Well that's- that's good that you- um-"

"No, not me," He clarified with a scoff, "Other me and from I can work out not that me either but next me, this me was designed for- well obviously – um- well you know- you- sort of-" He trailed off with a sniff ignoring Rose's smirk.

"Anyway," He pulled her closer to him, retrieving the jumper from his pocket. "Home?"

"You realize this discussion isn't over yea." Rose raised an eyebrow glancing up from her place close to his chest.

"Oh I have no doubt." He muttered.

"I'll tell you something else though," She replied softly just before he depressed the jumper, "Think I might have been made for you too."

He grinned as they disappeared in a flash of white.


	9. Lost But Not Forgotten

**Lost But Not Forgotten**

It was now late afternoon, only a few hours since they'd returned from London, the dark storm clouds still looming overhead making it appear night rather than day, flashes of lightning illuminating the mist beginning to enshroud the tips of the old trees that lined the grounds. The Doctor smiled wistfully as the soft tones of Chopin filtered through the old house, enhanced by the sentient walls and window panes to reach his ears. He slipped off his glasses and placed them down on the desk, putting aside the pages of old books and notations to follow the haunting melody to its source.

Rose sat on the cushioned window seat of the library, her knees pulled up to her chest and eyes closed as she rest her head against the cool glass of the window. He leant in the door way observing the flickering of the fire light across her features, tinted a slight blue hue as Idris swirled patterns across her screens in time to the music which came from a small device plugged into her monitor.

"Rose Tyler, are you functioning within normal parameters?"

"Yea Idris," She chuckled, "I'm fine."

"As you have said," Idris replied, "But my conclusions seem to disprove this statement. This peice is not conducive to any information I have on file thusly, you appear to be anything but, _fine._"

"Just 'cause I like to listen to this sorta' music doesn't mean anything's wrong." Rose smiled, "I suppose sometimes things can't be explained to _within normal parameters._"

"As I am learning." Idris agreed, her colouring turn from blue to a soft orange and pale pink hue.

"I remember the first time I ever heard it," Rose continued, eyes remaining closed as she toyed with the key around her neck, "The Doctor looked like he was gonna burst with embarrassment when I found him in the second library playin' away at that old piano."

"Yes," Idris replied in an almost wistful tone, "We remember being filled with the sounds of music and life. Such things had not been before in our very long life nor our Time Lords."

"That's sad." Rose murmured softly, pressing her TARDIS key to her lips.

"You know it's considered bad form to talk about someone who isn't in the room to defend themselves." The Doctor murmured from his place against the doorframe, his tone amused.

"Doesn't count if he's been eavesdropping in the shadows for the last five minutes." She smirked finally opening her eyes to raise her brow at him.

"I ain't been droppin' _no eaves_ sir, honest." He quipped with a grin, hands up in surrender as he moved into the room and flopped down onto the sofa and propped his feet up on the table.

"Oh please," She snorted, "Intergalactic Gandalf more like."

"Oi," He raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm not that old Missy."

"Oh really?" She slid off the bench and wandered towards him, sitting down on the coffee table by his feet. "The two five-hundred year diaries in the drawer of the cabinet in the library beside the pool prove otherwise."

"Ah," He scratched his head in thought, "Well, you've got me there."

She laughed once again toying with the key around her neck.

"How many years for this you though?" She asked softly, "Since Canary Wharf I mean."

"Oh, well," He breathed, "A few, maybe-"

"Doctor." She warned, watching as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Fifty maybe," He murmured, "Possibly um, more."

"Ten years seems like almost nothing in comparison-"

"I never stopped." He interrupted softly, leaning forwards, arms rest on his knees as he surveyed the floor. "Missing you that is- or trying to find you. It took me two years to find that tiny gap between universes, only to discover- well-" He continued, "Then another 3 months to find a star to burn that wouldn't be missed, as it was I had to replace it."

"You burnt up a sun just to say good bye." She mumbled.

"Yea," He smiled sadly at the memory, "Idris, display UGC one-eight-one-zero and one-eight-one-three."

"Affirmative."

"Apply wavelength filters covering ultraviolet, blue, and red portions of the spectrum." He looked up as the galaxy spiralled across her display screen.

"It looks like a-"

"Of course it does." He chuckled, "Wouldn't be the Rose Galaxy if it didn't."

"You did this?" Rose breathed staring mesmerised at the swirling maelstrom of stars, she turned to look at him.

"I'm a Time Lord, Rose," He replied softly, "So many things are within my power. Even now without the TARDIS."

"You think you're so impressive," She teased.

"Oh I am." He smirked back and she grinned.

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?" His brow creased in confusion despite his smile.

"For saying goodbye, for mentioning me to those that came after me," She breathed, "For saving us all- for stayin' – with me, despite losing the TARDIS an' the closest thing you had to a brother - a family."

"I have you." He reminded her gently, "And I suppose there's Jackie, Pete, little Tony, Jake- that's quite enough family for me."

"I'm surprised she hasn't called," Rose snorted, "Must think we're off in the middle of nowhere shaggin like bunnies-"

"Why would she think that?" He asked with a confused frown.

"She thought that before." She reminded him. "Back with leather."

"Really?" He sniffed, "Blimey, it's no wonder she slapped me. Probably should rectify that soon then."

"Rectify what?" Rose laughed.

"Well I'll need her permission now won't I." He stood up fiddling around in his pocket.

"Permission for what Doctor, what are you talkin' about?" She shook her head in confusion despite her giggles.

"Isn't that what you humans do?" He shrugged, "Last I knew it was still customary to ask for parental permission or-or blessing or something-"

"Hold on," She stood up, turning to face him as he paced, still searching his pockets, "Are we talkin' bout what I think we are-"

"Well it makes sense doesn't it, human lives, human rules," He muttered pulling items from his pockets as he went, "I certainly don't plan on not being with you for however long we have left, makes sense to me-" He stopped dead looking up at her uncertainly, "Unless of course you don't want to- which is fine- um- if you dont-"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't want to presume," He continued not registering her answer, "Which of course I did, not used to doing things the right way I suppose, I'd just- wait, what did you say?"

"I never stopped either you know, what I said on that beach-" She smiled at him. "Of course the answer's yes."

"Oh," He beamed, "Well then that's just brilliant."

"Yea?" She beamed back.

"Oh yes." He replied slipping his hand in his pockets to find the very thing he had been searching for,

"Oh look here it is." He pulled the jumper from his pockets.

"Where are we goin?" She frowned up at him.

"Torchwood of course," He replied raising an eyebrow as if it should have been obvious. "I need TARDIS parts?"

"What? Now?" She should have expected the whiplash that his changing of thoughts could bring about.

"Well of course now," He scoffed, "Where did you think we'd be going?"

"Um-well after that I thought-" She didn't know what she thought, after all he technically just proposed to her in a roundabout fashion. She blushed slightly at the brief thought she had of having a wedding _night._

"Rose Tyler," He chided, "Mind out of the gutter. Even my people had formalities that I still have to adhere to so stop it, well for the time being at least. I still have to survive your mother first."

"Right- course' sorry." She muttered. "T-TARDIS parts you said, actually there might be something in the archives that may help speed it up, trip to Torchwood R & D?"

"Oh Rose Tyler," He grinned, "You know the way to a mans heart, or subsequent hearts as the case may be."

"Oh you should see some of the stuff we confiscated from this lab under the Thames," She added, "This world has taken Alien's in their stride, after the Cybermen no-one batted an eyelid when a giant Christmas star just appeared in the sky and started shootin' up the streets. It was weird. I mean there was a slight panic but mostly they just went on with their lives."

"That was the night I met Donna." He smiled in memory.

"Yea." She smiled back. "Had any luck with her notes then?"

"Oh yes," He brightened considerably at her question, "She was quite thorough."

"So," She shrugged, "Ever grown a TARDIS before?"

"Can't say that I have, no." He laughed. "But, I suppose it's as good a time as any to start."

"Oh," Rose mused pulling her ID from her pocket, "What a coincidence, I seem to have found this super-duper-secret-access-all-areas pass."

"Oh but that takes out all the fun of breaking in, Rose Tyler whatever happened to your sense of adventure?" He teased as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh alright," She rolled her eyes dramatically causing him to cackle loudly, "Maybe I'll let you sonic the security cameras just for old time sakes."

The sound of laughter echoed round the empty house as they disappeared, a flash of lightning momentarily illuminating the giant white wolf sat watching through the window, it's hot breath leaving condensation on the glass.

"Familiar detected." The image of Idris appeared on the monitor.

"Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf."


	10. Leather & Lace

The halls of Torchwood One echoed with the sounds of sneaker squeaks and riotous cackling as the two would be intruders made their way to the archives in the basement. A few security doors, a steel bulkhead and seven cameras later they found themselves in the farthest reaches of the cavernous storage facility, scanning through the aisles of miscellaneous alien tech and what unfortunately for Torchwood, turned out to be a rather large amount of broken alien kitchen appliances, useless gadgets and hairdryers.

"What 'bout this one?" Rose called waving a shining silver disk above her head so he could see.

"Does it have any numbers around the centre?" He called back over his should as he extricated himself from the box he had almost fallen in up on one of the higher levels.

"9699968888?" She read out, squinting against the gleam.

"Beatles album in fifty-second century Saturian" He muttered returning to the box, "Useless."

"Right." She sighed, tossing it into the incinerator pile. "Well, at least the boys from R & D will be stoked, we've almost gone through the whole joint. None of it proved useful. I don't know whether to be glad or disappointed."

"Something'll turn up." The Doctor called from his box, "It always does, usually when you least expect it too."

"Yea I guess." She breathed leaning back against the shelving until she could angle her head back just enough to see the soles of his trainers through the rack.

"What exactly are we looking for anyway Doctor?"

"Nutrient tubing, conduit cabling, prismatic converters, organically compatible interfacing, anything that looks like anything you've seen on the TARDIS basically it can all be used."

"That narrows it down," She snorted, "But on the up side there's a bike pump back in the container by the door."

"Very funny Missy," He stuck his head over the edge of the box with a raised eyebrow. "I'll have you know she'll be quite capable of growing her own this time round."

"Are they always females or is it just a thing with men and machines?" She shook her head with a laugh.

"They don't really start out as having any particular sexual orientation, my TARDIS chose to manifest herself as a female entity when we were bound together, had been for centuries but no-one had bothered to pay much attention to her before me."

"Are you alright without her?" Rose asked suddenly and he stopped rummaging and slid from the side of the box, grasping the sides until she could see his knuckles almost whiten.

"The corals doing all it can," He murmured just loud enough for her to make it out, "Plus there's you in the background too."

"You-you can hear me?" She frowned pulling herself from the floor to examine another container closer to him.

"You shared your mind with my sentient ship Rose," He replied moving along to the next cupboard, "A part of her is always with you thanks to the Bad Wolf. And no I can't hear you per-se, it's more like- you know that feeling you get when you're wrapped in a nice warm blanket, when it's really cold and your fingers have finally started to regain feeling?" She nodded.

"That's how you feel," He tapped his temple, "Up here. Well- that and the odd surface emotion but that's nothing new for me, still telepathic. It's funny you know, I thought that would be one of the things I'd lose with the metacrisis." He sniffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sometimes I wish there were two of me as well ya know." She replied softly. "I hate the thought that other you is alone."

"He won't be alone long Rose," The Doctor stopped what he was doing to lean over the side of the gangway so he could see her. "He has friends, and he always find someone when he least expects it, usually just when he needs it the most."

"Jus' like you found me." She smiled up at him.

"Yup," He grinned back, something shiny catching his eye in the box in front of her. "Hold on what's that?"

"What's what?" She frowned down towards the crate as he scrambled down the scaffolding and practically dived into the box.

"This," He pulled a mass of old wires attached to prism with a small mouldy green crystalline structure in the centre. "Where did they find this?"

"Consignment says it was pulled from a dig in Wales." Rose read from note on the side of the box.

"Where?" He muttered, turning it about gently in his hands.

"Cardiff," She flipped through a few more pages, "Round where the Plas is now, it's old though, found almost a century ago- why, what is it Doctor?"

"An energy converter." He breathed as he brushed the cobwebs from the wiring. "How did you get here I wonder?"

"Where's it from?" Rose asked reaching into the box to pull out another mass of coiled copper piping and a black stand looking thing she thought perhaps might be used to hold an instrument of some kind.

"My homeworld."

"What?" She stopped still, eyes darting to his as they stared blankly back at her. "Doctor, how can that be?"

"I don't know," He shook his head breathlessly, "But here they are- do you know what you're holding Rose?"

She glanced down at the contraption in her hand, "I dunno, can it help us?"

"Oh yes," He replied softly, "That my little pink and yellow human, is a hydrostatic electro-temporal harness and these parts, oh these, are from a type 40 TARDIS Rose," He gently took the item from her and put it back in the box along with his and carefully hoisted the entire thing into his arms.

"What the whole box?" She raised an eyebrow. "That's too much of a coincidence."

"Or someone's helping us." He reminded her.

"But how?" She stopped still, "Oh- He's been busy then, first the house now this?"

"It's the only thing I can think of." He replied. "How many boxes are marked in consignment with this one?"

She pulled the booklet clear off the side, "Two more according to this," She read it out, "One here, one over in quarantine and another in the vault."

"The vault?" He squinted at her in confusion.

"Yea," She pointed to the bulk head back towards where they'd come in, "It's where they put the stuff deemed too dangerous for in here, or they really have no clue and it 'might' be dangerous and/or a possibility of radioactivity."

"Dear Rassilon that things full of rubbish like that?" He groaned, "Better take a look in there too, just like Torchwood to store all the things that might explode in the one place."

"They're not stacked like this," She laughed referring to the rest of the shelving, "They're in suspended animation, Tosh even put a timelock on the bulkhead just in case."

"She what?" He gaped at her.

"She was a genius." Rose shrugged, "Helped with the work on the cannon."

"Wait you said was, what-"

"She died." Rose glanced down at her feet with a sniff. "Gave her life to help stop the stars goin' out."

"I'm sorry."

"Yea."

You'll tell me," He nodded with an understanding smile, "One day when you're ready?"

"Yea." She nodded, appreciating the gesture.

"Well then," He slid his box onto a nearby trolley, "Let's go find these others so we can get out of here, I don't know about you but I could do with a cuppa, possibly a banana and a good night's sleep."

"Keep the banana out of it and you got yourself a deal." She smirked.

"What's wrong with bananas?" He gasped.

"Dunno, more of a pear fan really." She shrugged pushing the trolley along beside him.

"WHAT?!" He gaped at her.

"Nah I'm jus kiddin'." She laughed, "The look on your face though, priceless it was."

"Rose Tyler that was just mean." He scoffed.

"Ah, but so worth it." She giggled stopping to swipe her security card across the vault door. It opened with a hiss and a spray as the entrance was decontaminated and unpressurised.

"That tickles." The Doctor giggled.

"What does?" She frowned at him.

"Time Lock."

"Oh," She followed in behind him with the trolley, glancing down at the note, "Should be that first green canister over to your right."

"Bugger me." He exclaimed as he opened the canister and a deep auburn glow and hum resonated around the room.

"Oi language."

"Sorry." He muttered reaching a hand cautiously into the contents.

"So what's in it?" Rose frowned at his continued awe of silence.

"Huon particles."

"What? Like remnants only in the heart of the TARDIS huon particles?"

"Oh yes." He breathed then turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "How did you know about-"

"Donna's parallel," She offered by means of explanation, interrupted by a rather large yawn.

"Hmmmm." He dropped his glance back to the canister and screwed the lid back on, gently placing it in the box on the trolley. "Come on then, Quarantine then home."

"Bed sounds brilliant." Rose agreed with another yawn, resealing the vault as he took over the trolley pushing

"That an invitation?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And you tell me to behave." She quipped, tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Hmm we might not get that far if you're mother has anything to say about it." He cringed.

"Jus go ruin the mood why don't ya." She rolled her eyes as she opened another bulkhead and pulled the rest of the consignment from the large tray at the bottom, the Doctor sonicing the quarantine barriers around their artifact to begin digging through its contents. Rose leant wearily against the trolley, her eyes seeming far away, a part of her still not registering that he was here and they were together.

"Did-did you ever think bout' us bein' together, you know- um-" She played with the hem of her shirt, suddenly reverting to a sixteen year old confronting her crush, "Before-'

"Course I did." He replied looking at her as if it should have been obvious. "You said you'd travel forever-"

"No- I don't mean jus' travellin together, I meant us- US-" She corrected finally meeting his eyes.

"How could I not," He replied softly, "I'm the same man now as I was then, well maybe a little worse for wear now but-"

"Still," She gave him a half smile, "You askin' Mum an all, just never imagined, well, no that's a lie, but definitely not leather-"

"Why not," He frowned indignantly, "He started it all."

"You avoided me." She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I protected you." He corrected. "From a strange and very, very old alien with more baggage no doubt than could contain your Mum's current wardrobe."

"Still wouldn't have missed any of it for the world." She gave him a small smile.

"Me either." He agreed with a small grin, one hand gently removing the contents of the last container. "Oh look at you." He cooed.

"But that's a.."

"Oh yes." He smirked holding the small green crystal at eye level.

"I've missed this." She smiled softly a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Missed you."

"Me too," He murmured slipping their prize into his pocket, taking her hand in his, "More than you could ever know."

"The things I've seen Doctor," She tried reigning her emotions in as he pulled her against him, head resting atop her hair, "I-"

"Not now alright," He soothed, "Let's go home eh, nice cuppa tea and some rest then I promise we'll sit down and have a nice long catch up eh."

"Bit domestic of you." She sniffed.

"Ah but domestic with you," He smiled, "That's not so bad."

"Shut up." She slapped him half halfheartedly, a smile threatening the corners of her lips. "How we gonna get this lot back then?"

"Same way we got here of course." He grinned.

"Hmmmm, might wanna aim for the cellar this time." She glanced around at what they'd acquired.

"Good point." He agreed with a nod as he soniced over the jumper a few more times. "That should do it."

"Reckon I should put in an order for one of those if it's as simple as that." She quipped.

"Well, Now that you mention it-" He drawled slipping his hand into his pocket to remove a thin pink cylinder, "Here, was meant to be a surprise for Christmas, planned to give it to you but, well you know-"

"You-you made this for me? A sonic?" She was astounded.

"Well, I thought that since you planned on staying around for the long haul you'd need it." He scuffed his trainer along the floor, "Better late than never eh?"

"It's brilliant, I love it." She grinned, depressing the switch to fill the room with a familiar buzzing. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He smiled as she almost knocked the wind out of him in an embrace. "At least now I won't have to go searching for mine like before." She had the decency to look a little guilty as he kept her held close to him, depositing them both on the end of the trolley and jumped them home.

"Never could work out what you could possibly need it for mind." He continued chattering as they reappeared beside the boiler in the cellar below the kitchen, Rose slipping off his lap as he pushed the trolley safely into a corner.

"Sometimes it's best not to know everything Doctor," She turned to him when she reached the top of the stairs, "But just to be sure, does this new one have setting 6548g?"

"Should have all the settings of the old one," He looked up to where she was standing to find himself talking to a closed door.

"Hold on," He flicked through the settings until he found the right one. "6548g. But that's-" He almost dropped said sonic as it practically vibrated out of his hand.

"Rose Tyler what have you been doing with my-" His eyes almost bulged out his head at the implication. "Dear sweet Rassilon woman you'll be the death of me."


End file.
